Un de perdu, Dix de retrouvés
by Opalyne
Summary: Un de perdu, Dix de retrouvés lui avait dit son amie Ginny, oui mais seulement que ce passe t il quand le nouveau flirt d'Hermione s'avère être son rival de toujours à savoir Draco Malefoy. Situations rocambolesques à prévoir ! DM&HG !
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Avant de me faire taper dessus pour écrire tant de Fics à la fois, je vous annonce pour ma défense que cette idée me harcèle depuis des semaines et que je n'arrive franchement pas à m'en débarrasser, alors la meilleure thérapie est de la coucher sur papier…Ou fichier Word comme on veux…Lool ! Bref, une toute nouvelle fiction écrite sur fond de Panic ! At the Disco un groupe que vous connaissez sûrement… Bref, sachez quand même que le reste de mes fics avancent sinon je n'aurai pas posté ce prologue !  
Sinon tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling seule la fiction est à moi…**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

**Un de perdu, Dix de retrouvés…**

Prologue

0°O°0

J'ai une vie parfaite. Enfin, seulement si on se fie aux apparences. J'ai un boulot de rêve. Des amis parfaits. Je vis dans la ville la plus agréable au monde. J'ai une situation en or et un corps de rêve. Et pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas de ruiner toutes mes relations amoureuses. A croire que je suis maudite, c'est peut-être le cas. Si on remonte à mes premières expériences, je crois que l'on peut dire que c'est le cas. En même temps je n'étais pas tombée sur une grande lumière alias Ron Weasley. Il faut dire qu'avec une cervelle pas plus grande qu'une crevette et un quotient émotionnel aussi élevé qu'une cuillère à café, je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin. Quoi qu'il en soit toutes mes relations se sont soldées par un échec du début à la fin.

Alors moi, Hermione Granger, en ce soir de Décembre, ai pris la sage décision de ne plus me faire d'illusions côté cœur et de ne surtout plus tomber sur n'importe qui. Et puis comme l'a si bien dit Ginny, « Un de perdu, dix de retrouvées ». Je sais bien que je ne vais pas rester célibataire bien longtemps, mais c'est bien facile à dire pour elle qui file le parfait amour avec Harry depuis bientôt quatre ans. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je me soucie tant de cela, je devrai plutôt rentrer chez moi et me reposer pour la semaine chargée qui m'attends.

-Vous voulez commander quelque chose ? M'interroge un jeune serveur, semblant ennuyé par le simple fait de m'adresser la parole

-Oui, une Biéraubeurre, je grogne en guise de réponse

Je pose mes yeux sur le décor qui m'entoure et détaille le nouveau bar qui a ouvert sur le chemin de traverse. J'ignore son nom puisque je n'y ai à peine prêté attention en me précipitant ici pour éviter la pluie battante. L'atmosphère intime du lieu est agréable et les couleurs chatoyantes qui le peuplent invitent à la détente. C'est donc tout à fait zen que je déguste ma boisson enfin arrivée. Quelques consommations plus tard, je perd tout à fait pieds et ma mémoire ne me laisse que de brèves images comme souvenirs avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

0°O°0

Je me réveille tout doucement, bercée par une douce chaleur qui m'enveloppe et m'incite à restée couchée toute la journée. Je n'ouvre qu'à peine les yeux, seulement pour voir si le jour s'est levé ou non. Visiblement oui, je referme avec douceur mes paupières et m'enfonce encore plus dans les draps douillets qui m'entourent. C'est une légère pression au niveau de mon bassin, qui capte mon attention. Intriguée je soulève les draps et remarque avec effroi qu'un bras musclé encercle ma taille. C'est tout autant horrifiée que je constate que je suis entièrement nue.

La panique me gagne peu à peu. Qu'ai-je fait ? Que s'est-il passé pour que je me réveille nue dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu –ou tout du moins ses bras- ? Je pense que ce que j'ai fait de ma nuit n'est pas très difficile à deviner, le seul et unique problème est que je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Même pas une bribe de souvenir. Rien. Le noir total. Je tente de me dégager de l'emprise du jeune homme qui se trouve à mes côtés mais suis bien vite reprise à l'ordre par l'un de ses bras qui encercle encore plus fermement ma taille.

Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me trouve un plan B. Et efficace, car je ne compte pas passer ma journée ici. Je me retourne doucement, de sorte à faire face à mon partenaire tout en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. J'étouffe un cri de stupeur quand je reconnaît les traits de mon mystérieux inconnu. Bien, que je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis des années, je le reconnaît sans peine. Ces traits fins, cette allure aristocratique, ces cheveux blonds quasi irréels. C'est Draco Malefoy ! Je soulève une nouvelle fois les draps histoire de confirmer mes soupçons et constate que Malefoy est également nu. Merlin, que s'est-il passé pour que je me retrouve dans cette situation ? Oh, Merlin j'ai couché avec Malefoy. Comble de l'horreur il ne me reste plus qu'à sauter du haut de son manoir et de m'écraser sur sa pelouse parfaite. Je ferai un peu tâche, mais au moins mes ennuis seront terminés.

C'est en me tortillant légèrement que j'arrive peu à peu à me détacher de l'emprise de Malefoy, le problème c'est que ce dernier ne tarde pas à se réveiller. Ces yeux sont grands ouverts et il me regarde avec la même incrédulité que moi. Je détourne mon regard et parviens enfin à sortir du lit. J'attrape les premières choses qui me tombent sous la main pour me vêtir un minimum, à savoir une chemise bien trop grande pour moi et ma culotte.

-Granger ? Articule difficilement Malefoy, en me fixant toujours de ses yeux aciers

-Tu n'a rien perdu de ton fabuleux sens de l'observation, à ce que je vois , Je répond sarcastiquement trop énervée par la situation gênante dans laquelle j'ai mis les pieds.

-Evite ça Granger ! Grogne t-il en guise de réponse Et je peux savoir ce que tu fiche chez moi ?

-Justement Malefoy, je n'en ai aucune idée je me suis réveillée ici sans savoir pourquoi ! Je répond un peu plus calmement en me retournant vers lui.

-A première vue, ce ne sera pas difficile d'éclaircir ce que s'est passé cette nuit…

-Merci pour cette judicieuse information mais j'avais également deviné, je rétorque avec une mine dégoûtée

-Si tu crois que ça m'enchante de découvrir ça aussi tu te trompe lourdement Granger ! Réplique t-il la mauvaise humeur le gagnant lui aussi

-Bien, je te propose un marché Malefoy…

-Un marché avec toi ? Non, merci mais je ne préfère pas…

-Ecoute d'abord ce que je veux te dire et tu verra ensuite.

-Très bien, explique… Capitule t-il

-Je te propose seulement de passer cet épisode de notre vie sous silence, et défense d'en parler à quiconque je tiens à ma réputation, Je déclare en guettant la réaction de Malefoy

-J'accepte, Déclare t-il avant de poursuivre, Moi aussi je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on sache que j'ai couché avec une Sang-De-Bou…

-C'est bon, pas la peine de poursuivre je connais la chanson Malefoy, Je réplique en ramassant ce qui reste de mes affaires éparpillées sur le sol de la luxueuse chambre de Malefoy

-Tu compte garder ma chemise longtemps ? Demande Malefoy amusé

-Je rentre chez moi et je te la renverrai par hiboux, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes précieuses affaires Malefoy…

En guise de réponse Malefoy pousse un léger grognement et se rallonge dans son lit fixant le plafond, visiblement pensif. Je retrouve ma baguette non loin d'un miroir à pieds et l'utilise pour réduire mes affaires que je serre par la suite dans mon poing. Ma baguette fait ensuite usage de pic à cheveux et je sors de la chambre de Malefoy, mes sandales aux pieds, la chemise de Malefoy sur le dos. Tant pis pour mon accoutrement, je n'ai qu'à sortir du manoir de Malefoy et transplaner directement chez moi. Personne ne me verra donc ainsi, et je pourrai garder mon secret pour moi. Je dévale une multitude d'escaliers et semble gagner ce qui ressemble à un grand et magnifique hall.

Subjuguée par la beauté du lieu, j'admire les murs crème qui m'entourent couverts de tableaux aussi anciens que coûteux. Le grand escalier sur lequel je me trouve m'impressionne et j'observe les illustres dalles en marbre qui font usage de sol. J'atteints rapidement les grande portes d'entrée et ouvre l'une d'entre elles au moment ou la voix de Malefoy retentit dans mon dos, criant « Granger, attends ! ».

Je suis aveuglée par de nombreux flashs qui crépitent à l'extérieur et recule d'un pas interloquée par la foule impressionnante de sorcier qui se trouvent sur le pas de la porte de Malefoy. Merlin, que se passe t-il ? Et moi qui voulait passer cet épisode sous silence… Un bras m'encercle fermement la taille et la porte de l'entrée de referme bruyamment. Je me retrouve en l'espace d'une demi seconde face à face avec Malefoy qui semble être dans une colère noire.

Merlin ma vie est fichue !

0°O°0

**C'est fini pour le Prologue de cette fiction… J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de connaître la suite… Alors que dois-je faire, tout effacer ou poursuivre ? Je vous laisse le choix !  
En attendant vos avis, bah oui parce qu'il en faut pour savoir si c'est bien ou non, je vous laisse sur ces mots !**

**BizZz… ! Et à la prochaine je l'espère ! **


	2. Explications

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Pour commencer je voudrai vous remercier de toutes vos reviews, parce qu'elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir, et pour être honnête je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès… Bref, je vous remercie de tout mon cœur, à tous ceux qui ont lu et mis des Reviews ! Donc j'étais tellement contente que j'ai tapé la suite tout de suite après… Quelques réponses à vos questions dans ce premier chapitre… Ah, oui pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de l'avancée de mes fics, elles avancent quelques nouveaux chapitres seront publiés bientôt…  
Donc ici les L'univers d'Harry Potter, les lieux et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling…**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Un de perdu, Dix de retrouvés**

Chapitre 1 : Explications 

0°O°0

Je suis fichue. Ma vie est fichue. En une minuscule fraction de seconde j'ai réussi à changer le cours des évènements. Bravo. Je me félicite pour ce geste totalement irréfléchi. Malefoy me fixe toujours des ses yeux aciers, moi tout contre lui mon cœur tambourinant à une vitesse ahurissante dans ma poitrine. Récapitulons, je me suis faite prendre en photo dans le manoir Malefoy à demi nue. Il y a de quoi paniquer je vous assure, parce qu'à cette époque les rumeurs ont vite fait de se propager alors si une photo est là pour la consolider je ne vous raconte même pas les dégâts… Surtout quand on sais que Lavande Brown à gagné sa place dans l'un des journaux à scandales le plus vendu du monde magique.

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? Je demande à Malefoy qui ne réagis toujours pas

Ce dernier s'exécute, et reporte son attention sur moi. J'empêche mes yeux de courir sur le corps parfait de Malefoy seulement protégé d'un drap en soie. Il soupire lourdement et prend la parole :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prise ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu sorte par ici ?

-Figure toi Malefoy, que je fais comme tout le monde, pour sortir d'une maison je passe par la porte d'entrée… Et puis si il ne fallais pas que je passe par ici, tu aurai pu le préciser, parce que je ne possède pas de don de voyance au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas…

-Oh, ne t'emballe pas Granger… Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur là…

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse moi ? Par ta faute je suis dans un pétrin indéfinissable…

-Ma faute ? Ecoute Granger, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de te ramener chez moi ! C'est donc entièrement ta faute !

-Malefoy si je me suis retrouvée ce matin dans ton lit, c'est certainement parce que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal la veille, autant coucher avec Dumbledore que toi !

-Granger, arrête de te trouver des excuses, tu me fatigue…

-Bordel Malefoy, il faut te le faire comprendre comment que je n'avais aucune envie de coucher avec toi ? Est-ce que ton cerveau de petit fils à papa pourri gâté est près à le comprendre ?

-Sors d'ici ! S'exclame t-il

-Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver assaillie par des journalistes en mal de nouveaux potins…

-Alors tais toi ! S'écrie t-il

-Bien !

-Bien !

Moment de silence intense. Je regarde Malefoy lui transmettant toute ma colère en un regard tandis que ce dernier en fait de même. Un silence tendu s'est installé, seulement perturbé par les voix étouffées des photographes et journalistes attroupés derrières les portes d'entrée du Manoir. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine. Ils ne vont pas siéger là toute la journée j'espère, car je compte et j'exige rentrer chez moi, pour me changer les idées avec ma meilleure amie la bouteille de Vodka. Une multitudes de questions surgissent brusquement dans mon esprit. N'ayant pas envie d'envenimer les choses plus qu'elle ne le sont déjà, je tente de refouler ces interrogations au plus profond de mon esprit. Les minutes défilent sans que rien ne change dans la pièce, puis n'y tenant plus, je pose une question qui me brûle les lèvres :

-Pourquoi tant de journalistes sont attroupés devant chez toi ?

-Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te taire ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de ta part Malefoy. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

-C'est également mon cas, alors oublie ta question et laisse moi tranquille !

-Pour faire quoi ? Continuer à me fixer comme ça ? Agis Malefoy !

-Tu m'emmerde Granger, Crache t-il furieux

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est réciproque !

-Mr Malefoy ? Couine une petite voix non loin de nous

-Quoi ? S'écrie ce dernier sa voix laissant aisément transparaître sa colère

Mes yeux rencontrent alors un elfe de Maison terrifié, n'osant plus prononcer le moindre mot, les mains tremblantes le long de son petit corps. Je prend soudainement pitié de ce petit elfe et fusille Malefoy du regard qui ne s'en soucie guère attendant une réaction du pauvre elfe de maison. Ce dernier reprend peu à peu contenance et prononce d'une voix entrecoupée de tremblements son message :

-Un message pour vous viens d'arriver Mr Malefoy, Déclare t-il tendant un parchemin portant le sceau des Malefoy

Malefoy, ne prends même pas la peine de le remercier et lui fait comprendre d'un signe de la main de s'en aller. Il déroule le parchemin, qu'il lit attentivement, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, plusieurs sentiments traversant ses prunelles d'acier. Mes yeux détaillent sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher le visage du jeune Malefoy. Ses yeux tout d'abord si envoûtants, puis ces cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable retombant gracieusement en petites mèches devant ses yeux, son nez fin, ses lèvres attirantes et son port altier. Merlin, je suis en train de fantasmer sur Malefoy ! Stop, on se reprend ma grande. On respire et on fait le vide dans son esprit. Très bien.

Je regarde Malefoy se poser sur l'une des marches du grand escalier, plongeant sa tête dans le creux de ses mains. La missive apportée par l'elfe posée à ses côtés. Interloquée je me demande ce qui lui arrive. Malefoy n'ayant jamais vraiment laissé transparaître ses émotions hormis la haine et la colère.

-Pour le bal… Déclare t-il au bout d'un certain temps

-Pardon ? Je lâche surprise

-Les journalistes ils étaient là pour le bal… Précise t-il

Je réponds par un « Ah... » compréhensif alors que j'ignorais totalement que les Malefoy allaient donner un bal. Remarquez je ne suis pas friande des potins sans importance. Surtout que les journalistes ont trouvé mieux à se mettre sous la dent désormais.

-Ils sont là depuis deux jours… Ils ne quittent plus le manoir… Déclare t-il se relevant doucement, prenant appuis sur la rampe de l'escalier, veillant bien à ce que le drap enroulé autour de sa taille ne glisse pas.

-Il a quoi de si exceptionnel ton bal ? Je demande, trouvant la masse impressionnante de sorcier à l'extérieur inappropriée pour un simple bal.

-Ce n'est pas un simple bal Granger, c'est le Bal annuel de Noël des Malefoy… M'informe t-il d'une voix suffisante

-Oh, pardonne moi j'oubliais l'importance de la lignée des Malefoy, J'ironise passant devant l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy représenté sur l'un des murs du hall, entouré d'arabesques aux couleurs argentés.

-Evite Granger, tu te trouve en terrain miné là…

-Si tu crois que ça m'effraye… Rappelle moi qui tremblais de peur en troisième année quand ma baguette se trouvais sous sa gorge…

-C'est le passé ça, j'ai changé maintenant, ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire peur…

-C'est vrai, les journalistes sont bien plus effrayants que moi, j'oubliais…

-En parlant d'eux, du devrais les avertir que ce qu'ils prennent pour le scoop de l'année ce n'est que du vent…Déclare t-il

-Tu rêves, je ne bougerais pas… Tout est de ta faute tu te démerde tout seul… Je répond me tournant afin d'être dos à lui, et ne pas subir encore une fois son regard assassin.

-Je n'irais pas non plus… Grogne t-il dans mon dos, campant sur ses positions

Merlin, si ça continue on en a pour la journée. Un vrai gamin ce type ! Il m'a mise dans les problèmes et il ne veux pas s'en rendre compte. De toute façon le mal est fait, les photos ont étés prises et sont déjà en train de circuler j'imagine. Je ne préfère même pas penser aux conséquences qui vont suivre, la réaction de mes amis va probablement être la plus dure. Décidément Malefoy m'aura causé du tord même après Poudlard.

-J'ai faim… Je m'exclame au bout d'un certain temps

-Tant mieux pour toi Granger… Réplique t-il toujours dans mon dos

-Tu me dois bien ça Malefoy, après le pétrin dans lequel tu m'as mise…, Je répond en me retournant vers lui

-Tu t'y ai mise toute seule ma grande…

-On va pas recommencer ! Tu me fatigue ! Maintenant où sont les cuisines ?

-Si je te donne de quoi manger tu te tais ?

-T'es vraiment très coopératif comme mec… Je rétorque le sourire aux lèvres

Ce dernier ne répond rien et se dirige dans une direction que je ne connais pas, moi sur ses tallons. Je n'ai plus qu'à manger quelque chose, me rhabiller, faire fuir les journalistes grâce à quelques relations et sortir de chez Malefoy. Nous traversons quelques salles, longeons un couloir chargé de tableaux et illuminé par le soleil d'Hiver passant à travers de grandes et illustres fenêtres. Au bout de quelques temps nous nous rapprochons de deux grandes portes en bois massif, Malefoy prononce quelques mots que je ne parviens pas à distinguer et les portes s'ouvrent. J'ai alors le loisir d'apercevoir de nombreux elfes de maisons affairés aux fourneaux, rangeant de la nourriture, astiquant, cuisinant… Un elfe différent des autres, plus distingué, moins sale s'approche de nous et s'incline poliment.

-Que désire Mr Malefoy ? Demande t-il en se relevant

-Un petit déjeuner pour deux, répond Malefoy visiblement pensif

-Tu va manger en ma compagnie ? Toi manger avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, on aura tout vu…

-J'ai bien couché avec toi, alors manger ce n'est pas grand chose… Réplique t-il

-C'est vrai j'oubliais…

-Moi pas.

Nous, nous dirigeons ensuite vers une des nombreuses salles à manger du manoir Malefoy pour le Petit Déjeuner. A peine entrés dans la pièce, les boissons et viennoiseries sont déjà présentes sur la table, prêtes à être dégustées. Je prend place sur une confortable chaise autour d'une grande et luxueuse table. Malefoy en fait de même en face de moi et commence à manger. J'en fait de même et laisse mon esprit s'évader. C'est la voix de Malefoy qui me ramène sur terre :

-J'ai réfléchis à quelque chose Granger…

-C'est vrai ? Donc ce genre de chose t'arrive… J'y croyais plus… Je déclare portant mon verre de jus d'orange à mes lèvres

-Reste avec moi… Poursuit-il ignorant mes sarcasmes, tandis que je recrache ce que j'avais commencé à avaler.

Moi rester ici ? Avec lui ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

Merlin, il est tombé sur la tête !

0°O°0

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce Premier chapitre ? Vous aimez toujours ? Je l'espère ! Alors si oui, ou non faites le moi savoir ! **

**¤**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Jenny : Merci beaucoup ! Ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours… ! BizZz…**

**Lady Hope : Ravie que tu aimes ma nouvelle Fic ! C'est super gentil ! En espérant que ça te plaît toujours… BizZz… ! **

**Enna62 : Merci beaucoup ! Ce que tu m'écris me touche beaucoup ! Eh , bien j'espère que la suite en question est à ton goût ! BizZz… !**

**HarryPotter2904 : Merci ! J'suis contente que tu apprécie ma manière d'écrire ! C'est vraiment gentil et ça fait trop plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aime ce premier chapitre… ! BizZz… !**

**Eau et Feu : Ravie que tu aime ma fiction ! J'en suis vraiment contente et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite… ! BizZz… !**

**Annamis : La réponse à ta question as été dévoilée dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu aime toujours autant ! En tous cas ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! C'étais très gentil ! BizZz… !**

**Maud : Ah oui c'est vrai en y réfléchissant bien ça peut faire penser à ce film… Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Comme quoi ! Sinon merci pour tes compliment ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aime toujours… BizZz… ! **

**Evil Angel : Lool ! Eh bien voilà ton souhait exaucé ! Tu as vu ce qui se passe ! Même si c'est loin d'être fini ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ma fiction te plaît toujours… BizZz… !**

**¤**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé cette suite donc donnez moi votre avis, et à bientôt dans un prochain chapitre je l'espère…**

**BizZz et à la prochaine… !**


	3. Compromis

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Encore une fois je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements ça fait vraiment super plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire plus rapidement la suite… Donc pour revenir à ce chapitre, quelques réponses à certaines de vos questions… Mais je garde le plus intéressant pour la suite ! Je sais je suis sadique… Pas d'inquiète non plus pour la suite qui est pratiquement entièrement construite dans ma petite tête… Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que les précédents et je vous souhaite une très Bonne Lecture !**

**Un de perdu, Dix de retrouvés  
**

Chapitre 2 : Compromis

0°O°0

Merlin ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Malefoy pour qu'il me demande une chose pareille ? Il ne doit certainement pas être dans son état normal, c'est sûr et certain. Les flashs des photographes lui auraient-ils anesthésié le cerveau ? C'est fort possible pour qu'il me propose une telle chose. Ou bien il a avalé quelque chose de mauvais, qui l'a transformé de A à Z. Je repousse mon verre de Jus d'Orange, bien qu'ayant déjà recraché par surprise ce que j'avais commencé à avaler. J'attrape une serviette et m'essuie la bouche, ne quittant pas Malefoy du regard, trop choquée par sa proposition. Pas de sarcasmes depuis plus de cinq minutes, j'aurai dû le remarquer… C'est sûrement un signe annonciateur de sa maladie mentale… Merlin Malefoy est devenu fou, il faut vraiment que je m'échappe de ce manoir au plus vite !

-Granger ? Interroge soudain la voix _inquiète_ de Malefoy

Je ne réagis pas, continuant à le fixer, les yeux ronds. Non pourtant en apparence tout à l'air d'aller, il possède toujours cet air arrogant qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle et sa voix envoûtante… Envoûtante ? Mais que m'arrive t-il…Voilà que je suis contaminée à mon tour. Il faut vraiment que je parte d'ici. Des doigts fins et chauds se posent sur mon avant bras, me faisant brusquement revenir à la réalité quand je réalise qu'ils appartiennent à Malefoy. Je sursaute et me dégage rapidement de l'emprise de Malefoy.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Je proteste en m'enfonçant dans ma confortable chaise

-Pas la peine de réagir de la sorte Granger, je n'ai fait que poser ma main sur toi… Soupire t-il

-Peu importe, je pense qu'on a eu suffisamment de contact charnel cette nuit pour notre vie entière !

-Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi pudique, Granger… Réplique t-il amusé

-Non, je ne préfère pas avoir de contact avec les animaux de ton espèce ! Je rétorque en levant de ma chaise pour sortir par la première porte qui se trouvera à ma portée.

-Reste, ici Granger ! Tonne Malefoy dans mon dos

Je l'ignore superbement et pousse une petite porte en bois de cerisier, pour pénétrer dans ce qui ressemble à un boudoir. La pièce possède des murs d'un bleu pâle mais accueillant, un fin parquet d'un bois clair, par endroits recouvert de superbes tapis et est peuplée de nombreux fauteuils ainsi qu'une petite table basse. Je traverse la pièce en direction d'une nouvelle porte pour tenter de sortir du labyrinthe qu'est le manoir des Malefoy. Une poigne douce mais ferme encercle mon poignet et je me retrouve pour la troisième fois de la matinée aussi proche de Malefoy que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Ses yeux aciers me fixent avec colère, par endroits cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Je prend conscience que ce dernier n'est vêtu que d'un drap en soie autour de la taille qui menace de lâcher d'un instant à l'autre et me dégage de l'emprise de Malefoy. J'amorce le geste de me retourner mais la voix teinté d'irritation de Malefoy m'en dissuade.

-Granger, soupire t-il, Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et crois moi ce n'est pas non plus une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus, mais prend au moins le temps d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire…

-Si c'est pour ton discours Anti-Sang-de-Bourbe, ce n'est pas la peine j'ai déjà donné…

-Ce n'est absolument pas ce dont je veut te parler Granger, alors une bonne fois pour toutes ferme-là !

Trop c'est trop ! Vexée telle une enfant a qui on aurai fait un reproche, je me retourne vivement et m'engage dans la pièce voisine. De nouveau la main de Malefoy m'attrape le poignet pour me tirer en arrière. Cette fois-ci la colère se lit aussi bien dans ses yeux que sur son visage. Il ne prononce aucune parole et me pousse dans l'un des fauteuils du boudoir. Une fois chose faite, il passe un bras sur chacun des accoudoirs de sorte à m'empêcher de m'échapper une nouvelle fois.

-Très bien ! Que veut-tu Malefoy ! Je Capitule

-Enfin, Granger, il t'en aura fallu du temps ! Réplique t-il

-Accouche Malefoy j'ai pas toute la journée contrairement à toi !

-Parle sur un autre ton, Granger tu ne te trouve pas vraiment en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit…Susurre t-il à mon oreille, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque provoquant une multitude de frissons de long de mon dos.

Je ne répond rien, mais lui renvoie d'un regard ma haine toute entière pour lui et attend que ce dernier daigne enfin réagir et m'annoncer ce qui est si cher à ses yeux. Il s'abaisse légèrement de manière à se retrouver à la même hauteur que moi et laisse son regard indéfinissable me transpercer de toutes parts.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, Déclare t-il brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce

-Eh bien vas-y explique si tu as du temps à perdre…

-Ce n'est absolument pas du temps perdu, puisque ça pourrai permettre d'effacer la méprise de ce matin avec les journalistes, Rétorque t-il une lueur de victoire s'allumant dans ses yeux face au fait que je lui accorde désormais toute mon attention. Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire la publicité et l'organisation du bal de Noël, et si je ne m'abuse du travaille dans ce domaine…

-Donc, nous pourrions faire croire que j'étais là pour affaires, Je l'interromps subjuguée par ma propre stupidité.

J'aurais dû y penser avant Malefoy ! C'est tellement évident. Je ne laisse aucune de mes émotions traverser mon visage et continue de fixer Malefoy qui arbore désormais un sourire satisfait. Ses yeux brillant de malice, rendus plus clairs par les fins rayons de soleil qui traversent les rideaux qui masquent les fenêtres du boudoir ça et là.

-Tu comprends vite Granger…Déclare t-il en s'écartant du fauteuil et prenant place sur celui en face de moi.

-Pas la peine de prendre cet air victorieux Malefoy, Je réponds en me redressant légèrement

-Ce que tu peux être susceptible Granger, c'est pas croyable ! Ce n'est pas parce que cette idée n'est pas sortie de ton brillant petit cerveau qu'il faut te mettre dans cet état.

-Oh, la ferme Malefoy ! Je grogne en guise de réponse

-Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je disais… Réplique t-il amusé, Maintenant lève-toi…

-Je ne te permet pas de me donner d'ordres Malefoy, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison !

-Très bien si tu veut rester dans cette tenue toute la journée libre à toi… Déclare t-il en passant dans la pièce adjacente

Mon cerveau tourne à vive allure. Après tout il n'a pas vraiment tord, je compte bien me vêtir un minimum, ce n'est pas non plus mon loisir préféré de me trimballer à moitié nue sous le regard de Malefoy. Je me lève donc de mon fauteuil et passe dans la pièce dans laquelle est entré Malefoy et trouve ce dernier appuyé contre le chambranle d'une porte. Il m'adresse un regard amusé et me fait signe de sortir par la porte contre laquelle il s'est appuyé. Je tente de sortir le plus dignement possible et débouche dans un couloir baigné de lumière. Malefoy se place à ma droite et nous progressons lentement pour finalement parvenir au Hall. Je reconnaît les voix des journalistes toujours attroupés dehors et me demande combien de temps ces derniers comptent siéger là. Malefoy me fait signe de le suivre alors qu'il commence à gravir les marches de l'escalier. Les escaliers au niveau du premier étage se divisent en deux parties l'une partant à gauche tandis que sa jumelle pars sur la droite. Nous empruntons la partie de droite, et là mon sang se glace. Une personne se trouve appuyé à la rambarde des escaliers, que j'identifie comme étant Blaise Zabini, à savoir meilleur ami de Malefoy et ennemi potentiel.

-Enfin, Dray ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je… Granger ?!

Je reste pétrifiée sur place. Ma vie est définitivement fichue. Je n'ai plus qu'a pointer au registre des suicidaires, parce qu'honnêtement c'est vraiment la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire. Malefoy, plus à l'aise que moi face à la situation gênante dans laquelle nous nous trouvons intervient le premier :

-Avant tout Blaise, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois, il se trouve que…

Face à l'incapacité de Malefoy pour trouver une excuse valable, mes joues prennent une jolie teinte rose, tandis que je prie le ciel de disparaître à l'instant.

-En fait si, c'est ce que tu crois…

Là, c'est le coup de Grâce ! Je n'ai plus qu'à me jeter du haut du premier étage avec un peu de chance je me briserai la nuque et tout sera fini. Un sourire amusé se glisse sur les lèvres de Blaise.

-Que suis-je supposé croire ? Demande le jeune métisse

-Voyons Blaise, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu le sais très bien, j'ai couché avec Granger !

Oh Merlin ! J'y crois pas, il l'a dit ! Il l'a DIT ! Je vais le tuer, le massacrer, le tremper dans l'eau bouillante, lui arracher ses cheveux parfait un à un, l'envoyer promener du coté des détraqueurs et pour finir l'enterrer si pieds sous terre en compagnie de ce cher Voldemort. Mes mains tremblent de colère et un coup que je ne parviens pas à retenir viens s'écraser contre l'épaule de Malefoy. Il l'aura cherché après tout.

-Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Granger ! Grogne t-il sous le regard pétillant de Blaise qui nous observe nous disputer, comme si il regardait les nouvelles du jour à la télévision.

-La ferme Malefoy ! Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes suffisamment dans la merde ? Mais non, il faut que tu ouvre ta grande bouche, il faut que tu aille le crier sur tous les toits ! Alors je n'ai qu'un message à te faire passer : La ferme ! Et Maintenant trouve moi de quoi m'habiller !

J'observe Malefoy qui cloué sur place ne prononce pas un mot, me fixant de ses yeux aciers, une lueur dangereuse jouant dans ses prunelles. Il m'attrape brusquement la main et me traîne au second étage bousculant Blaise sur son passage qui ne semble pas s'en formaliser outre mesure. Je proteste contre son absence totale de douceur, mais Malefoy fait la sourde oreille et fini finalement par entrer avec moi dans une chambre, aux tons orangés. Il claque la porte derrière notre passage et s'immobilise enfin.

-Une chose Granger, ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton !

-Je fais encore ce que je veux !

-Non ici tu est chez moi ! Et je n'admet pas de me faire humilier devant mes amis…

-Il y a une première fois à tout Malefoy, je réplique victorieuse

-Très bien, tu le prend sur ce ton là…

Sous mes yeux il fait apparaître, ce qui ressemble à première vue à ses vêtements, il les dépose sur le lit, à nos cotés. Je m'approche du lit pour examiner ce que je vais porter, et remarque qu'il s'agit de sous vêtements noirs en dentelle, d'un chemiser blanc quasi-transparent et d'une jupe plissée noire m'arrivant au mieux à mi-cuisses ; pour compléter la tenue des chaussures à talons d'une bonne dizaines de centimètres de hauteur reposent tranquillement sur les draps du lit.

-Je t'attends dans le Hall Granger… Déclare Malefoy posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir.

-Attends Malefoy ! Je ne peut pas porter _ça_ ! Je vais ressembler à une traînée !

-Il y a une première fois à tout, Rétorque tranquillement ce dernier avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

C'est décidé, j'enfile ces _vêtements_ et je descend régler définitivement son compte à Malefoy !  
Il risque sérieusement de regretter d'avoir provoqué Hermione Granger !

0°O°0

Alors que pensez-vous de ce second chapitre ? J'espère bien que vous l'avez aimé ! En tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire… ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je le sache !

**¤**

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Drakinouchet : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien vu ta review ! Et elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Oui étant en Terminale L, j'envisage plus tard d'écrire autre chose que les Fanfictions, mais en parallèle avec un métier à plein temps. Tu as eu certaines réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre je crois… N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre… BizZz… !**

**Leti : Merci beaucoup ! C'est super gentil ! En tout cas je fait de mon mieux… ! J'espère que tu as également aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Elly Malefoy : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que mon Histoire te plaise… Et j'espère qu'elle te plaît toujours… ! BizZz… !**

**Dark-Kag : Ma Fiction ? Parfaite ? Waw, merci ! C'est vraiment adorable ! Et ça me va droit au cœur… En tout cas j'espère que tu aimes toujours… BizZz… !**

**Kandra : Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien j'espère que cette suite est à ton goût… BizZz et donne moi ton avis… !**

**Dame Angelique Malefoy : Lool ! Effectivement, pour annoncer la chose à Ron et Harry, ce sera beaucoup plus simple puisqu'ils n'auront pas besoin de le faire… ! En tout cas je suis ravie d'apprendre que ma fiction te plaît ! Et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas… BizZz… !**

**Lady Hope : Lool ! Oui moi aussi j'aime quand c'est explosif, c'est le plus amusant à écrire ! Sinon merci pour tes compliments ! C'est adorable ! BizZz.. ! **

**HarryPotter2904 : Accro ? Lool ! Au moins c'est pas dangereux comme drogue ! Ravie de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction ! BizZz… !**

**Sana : Lool ! Je sais j'ai été sadique de couper, là mais je suis comme ça ! Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est vraiment touchant ! sinon j'espère que tu aimes toujours… BizZz… !**

**Annamis : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Sinon moi aussi j'aurais réagis comme Hermione c'est naturel je crois… ! BizZz… !**

**MiniBlonde07 : Lool ! Eh bien je suppose que tu as eu ta réponse à ta question en lisant ce chapitre… ! Sinon merci pour tes compliments c'est vraiment sympa ! BizZz… !**

**MaUd : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie de savoir que tu aimes toujours… J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Reliie : Lool ! Je sais j'ai coupé au moment ou il ne fallais pas ! Mais c'est comme ça… ! Sinon, nous sommes en 2002 et Hermione est âgée de 22ans tout comme ses amis et Voldemort à été vaincu… ! Voilà pour les renseignements ! Sinon merci pour les compliments, c'est adorable ! BizZz… !**

**¤**

**Alors c'est terminé pour ce chapitre que je l'espère à été a votre goût ! Je viens d'avoir une nouvelle idée qui risque d'alimenter la Fic pour un bon bout de temps…  
Sinon, je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous remercie pour vos encouragements !  
BizZz et à la prochaine… ! **


	4. Première offensive

**Coucou tout le monde !  
Comme je l'ai précisé dans une autre de mes fictions je m'excuse pour ce si grand retard mais bon vous connaissez la chanson les examens ça prend beaucoup de temps. Bref je ne vais pas m'attarder là dessus trop longtemps puisque je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Il ne sera pas le plus interessant mais il va me permettre d'introduire de nouveaux éléments pour la suite de l'histoire (Qui est pratiquement toute prête dans ma tête, donc j'attends vos hypothèses...). J'ai tout de même pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire puisque j'étais ravie de retrouver les personnages et l'univers de JK.Rowling. Je conçois aussi que ma vision des personnages est assez particulière mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les immaginer comme de grand enfants surtout si on immagine que Lord noir est mort. J'arrête donc avec mes bavardages et vous laisse en compagnie de nos personnages préférés...  
Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Première offensive 

0°O°0

Très bien, Monsieur le Sang-pur à décidé de jouer au malin ! Je ne vais pas le laisser gagner à ce petit jeu là moi. C'est hors de question que je me laisse faire de la sorte… Et puis je ne peut décemment pas porter une chose pareille, c'est trop offensant pour moi, trop sournois de sa part. Je m'approche des vêtements que Malefoy à laissé à ma disposition, ou du moins ce qui ressemble plus à quelques maigres morceaux de tissus qu'à de réels vêtements et retire ma baguette qui s'était logée dans mes cheveux pour les retenir un minimum et entreprend d'agrandir ces vêtements. Sous mes yeux stupéfaits, la première formule que j'utilise ne fait pas effet. Ce n'est rien, j'ai probablement dû me tromper dans la formule, ça ne peut être possible autrement. Je met la jupe à part et utilise mon sort sur celle-ci… A ma plus grande surprise je la vois rétrécir. Oh Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Je n'ai pourtant pas utilisé un sort pour la faire rétrécir… Histoire de rattraper mes propres erreurs, je lance de nouveau un sort d'agrandissement, mais sous mes yeux effrayés, je vois la jupe rétrécir d'encore quelques centimètres.

Merlin que se passe t-il donc ? Je ne suis pas folle pourtant ! Je sais que j'utilise le bon sort mais celui-ci produit l'effet inverse sur les vêtements. Pas de panique. Calme. Zen et sérénité. Mais bien sûr ! Malefoy est forcément le responsable ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser avant ? Décidément je fait tout de travers aujourd'hui, j'en n'aurais même pas dû essayer de changer quoique ce soit à ces vêtements, Malefoy est tellement fourbe que j'aurai dû me méfier. Je tente un nouveau sort pour rendre aux vêtement leur aspect initial mais aucun changement ne se produit. Au moins ils n'ont pas rétrécit une nouvelle fois.

C'est donc résignée et profondément irritée que j'enfile ce qui ressemble plus à un ridicule bandeau qu'à une jupe, une chemise affreusement moulante et des chaussures à d'une hauteur vertigineuse. J'aurais mieux fait de rester habillée telle que je l'étais auparavant puisque visiblement je suis aussi dévêtue qu'il y a quelques minutes. Très bien, et je fait quoi désormais ? Car pour parvenir à marcher avec _ça _! On va finir par me décerner la médaille d'or de la fille la plus suicidaire. Je me traîne difficilement vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvre à grand peine. Le maigre espoir qui résidait en moi s'évapore soudainement. Une infinité de marches d'escaliers s'offrent à ma vue… J'arrive difficilement à marcher alors descendre des escaliers relève du suicide.

Je m'approche de la rambarde des escaliers et me penche, pour finalement apercevoir Blaise et Malefoy en train de discuter à l'étage en dessous.

-Malefoy ! J'appelle attendant une réponse de ce qui semble être jusqu'à présent mon bourreau

-Que t'arrive t-il encore Granger ? Demande Malefoy d'une voix exaspérée, sûrement mécontent de s'être fait interrompre en train de conter ses dernières prouesses à son meilleur ami. Il relève la tête dans ma direction et accroche son regard au mien guettant une réaction.

-Je ne peux pas descendre les escaliers, je répond simplement

-Tu quoi ? Tu réussi à combattre le seigneur des ténèbres mais descendre des escaliers s'avère être trop difficile ? Ironise Malefoy

-Très amusant, vraiment ! Non, il se trouve que ce que tu m'a donné en guise de chaussures m'empêche tout simplement d'avancer !

Soudain l'évidence me saute aux yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de Malefoy pour m'aider, je n'ai qu'à retirer ces chaussures. Je ne me reconnaît décidément pas. J'envoie valser ces fichus talons aiguilles et dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre les deux Ex-Serpentard. Malefoy me jette un œil amusé vu mon accoutrement et entreprends de descendre de nouveau les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, je le suis sentant le regard de Blaise -qui me suis de près- dans mon dos. Une fois tout les trois installées dans un salon aux allures de ceux des contes de fées Malefoy déclare :

-Au fait Granger, sympa ton nouveau style…

-La ferme Malefoy ! Je grogne à son attention tandis que ce dernier échange un regard complice avec Blaise. Bon si on pouvait en revenir à notre accord ça m'arrangerais, parce que vois-tu je ne compte pas passer toute ma journée ici.

-Oui la nuit a été suffisante, Complète Blaise recevant alors de ma part un regard assassin.

-Parles moi plutôt de ce que tu attend de ma part et de celle de mes associés Malefoy

-Tes associés ? Demande t-il arquant un sourcil

-Oui, Ginny et Alex je te rappelle que nous sommes trois à avoir formé cette entreprise…

-Je ne veux pas d'eux ! riposte t-il en me coupant au milieu de ma phrase

-Navrée de te décevoir Malefoy mais je ne travaillerais pas sans eux, et puis si on suis ta stupide logique Zabini n'a alors rien a faire dans notre conversation, Je réplique en posant mon regard sur Blaise

-C'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le choix que je les accepte Granger, ne va pas croire que je t'accorde une quelconque faveur, Capitule t-il

-Ne t'en fait pas Malefoy je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part ! Je lance affichant un sourire des plus hypocrites sur mon visage

-Bien pour régler cette histoire de publicité pour le bal de Noël j'aimerais pouvoir fixer un rendez-vous au plus tôt…Avec tes associes, poursuit-il avec une grimace

-Que dis-tu de cet après-midi ? Je propose avec un entrain non feint, après tout si je peut régler cette histoire au plus vite et ne plus revoir Malefoy je ne vois aucune raison pour faire traîner les choses.

-C'est parfait, confirme t-il

-Bien maintenant si ça ne t'ennuie pas j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, pour me…changer ! Je réplique avec une moue dégoûtée envers ce que je porte en guise de vêtements.

-Suis moi cette fois-ci Granger… Répond Malefoy en se levant vers la sortie du salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

Blaise m'accorde un sourire que je ne parviens pas à comprendre et me tends sa main pour m'aider à me relever. C'est avec plaisir que je l'accepte car je ne vous mentirais pas en vous disant qu'il est tout aussi impossible de se relever que de marcher avec ce qui me sers de jupe. Une fois solidement campée sur mes deux pieds j'avance en compagnie de Blaise pour retrouver la trace de Malefoy qui nous attends appuyé contre l'un des murs du Hall.

-Tu te presse Granger ? Grogne t-il Je n'ai pas toute la journée et j'aimerais pouvoir enfin me changer ! Poursuit-il en posant son regard sur le drap qui entoure sa taille.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le faire tout à l'heure ? Je demande sentant la colère prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur dans mon être

Malefoy ne répond pas à ma question et pousse l'une des portes en retrait dans le Hall et Blaise et moi le suivons docilement. Mes pieds nus, au fil de notre chemin, perçoivent peu à peu le froid qui règne à l'extérieur et plus particulièrement lorsque Malefoy entrouvre une lourde porte qui donne sur l'arrière du parc du manoir. Le vent glacial se fait rapidement sentir et de nombreux frissons me parcourent l'échine. A mon plus grand étonnement Blaise me tends sa cape de sorcier dans laquelle je m'enveloppe sans hésiter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait Malefoy ? Je demande agacée de le voir scruter l'extérieur sans agir.

-Je vérifie qu'il n'y a aucun journaliste, je ne compte pas faire la même erreur deux fois de suite ! Réplique t'il avant de finalement refermer la porte et de se tourner vers Blaise et moi.

-Alors ? Questionne Blaise

-Je crois qu'il n'y a personne, répond finalement Malefoy, Tu peux partir Granger, Lance t-il en entrouvrant de nouveau la lourde porte.

-Attends comme ça ? Pieds nus ?

-Tant pis pour toi Granger je t'avais confié des chaussures si tu ne les as pas mises c'est ton problème et plus le mien. Maintenant il est temps pour toi de partir.

Je grogne de colère et avance finalement en direction de la sortie, Malefoy me le payera c'est certain. Je serre un peu plus les pans de la cape de Blaise contre moi et fait un pas à l'extérieur. Merlin que c'est froid ! Evidemment c'est de la neige crétine, parvins-je à me répliquer avant de sursauter en sentant une main posée sur mon dos. Je me retourne vivement et croise le regard azur de Malefoy posé sur moi.

-Il me faut ton adresse pour pouvoir te joindre, répond t-il à ma question muette

Je la lui donne et m'apprête à transplaner quand une voix que je ne connaissais pas s'écrie « Par ici ! Venez, ils sont là ! ». En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire une horde de journalistes débarquent dans mon champ de vision, je met quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle je suis et transplane finalement en toute vitesse dans mon appartement.

0°O°0

-Alors c'est un bon coup Malefoy ? Telle est la première chose que j'entend lorsque je transplane enfin dans mon appartement.

Surprise de trouver quelqu'un ici je pose un regard intrigué sur Ginny qui repose nonchalamment sur mon canapé, un journal entre les mains qui semble visiblement la passionner.

-Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Je n'ai pas la présence d'esprit de terminer ma question lorsque que la voit agiter le double des clés de mon appartement sous mon nez.

-Rappelle toi en cas d'urgence… Déclare t-elle en indiquant les clés du regard. Et en parlant d'urgence s'en est une, alors c'est un bon coup ?

-Ginny ! Je gronde réprimant tout de même une sourire. Si Harry t'entendait…

-Justement il ne m'entends pas ! Réplique t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Alors que s'est-il passé pour que tu te retrouve chez « le séduisant Draco Malefoy » ?

-_Le séduisant Draco Malefoy_ ? Je reprend intriguée

-Oui selon Lavande dans son torchon, mais pour une fois qu'elle n'a pas tord sur quelque chose…

Ginny continue de parler mais déjà je n'y prête plus attention trop choquée par ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux pour l'écouter. Je me vois sur une photo animée ouvrir la porte du manoir Malefoy à demi nue bientôt rejointe par Malefoy pas plus habillé que moi refermant la porte d'un coup sec, la scène se répétant à l'infini. Au dessus de ce cliché, une phrase : « Un nouveau couple pour Noël ? » accompagné de l'article censé expliquer les faits de cette troublante matinée du point de vue de Lavande Brown. Oh Merlin ! Je ne donne vraiment pas cher de ma peau, non seulement je risque de perdre tous mes amis mais en plus la communauté des Mangemorts repentis et surtout la famille Malefoy risque d'être à mes trousses. Tous ne goberont probablement pas notre histoire de rendez-vous professionnel… Si seulement je n'avais pas tant bu hier soir ! Je reprend pied avec la réalité lorsque je sens un liquide glacé couler le long de mon visage. Je lève les yeux vers une Ginny au regard paniqué un verre d'eau à moitié vide à la main.

-Tu ne bougeais plus ! Réplique t-elle en guise d'excuse

-Ce…ce n'est pas grave je répond en m'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'une serviette posée sur une table non loin de moi.

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? Me questionne Ginny

-En partie…Je répond affligée

-Tu as vraiment couché avec Malefoy alors ! S'exclame t-elle ébahie

-Tu parle d'une histoire ! La seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est de m'être réveillée nue dans le même lit que lui et nous sommes loin de « _filer le parfait amour_ » ! Je m'écrie en citant l'une des expressions employée par Lavande pour qualifier ma prétendue relation avec Malefoy.

-Calme toi 'Mione, Lance Ginny en me caressant doucement le bras m'invitant à m'asseoir sur le canapé, Et explique moi tout. Depuis le début.

Je soupire pensant aux conséquences de cette étrange matinée et entame mon récit à l'intention de Ginny. Cette dernière m'écoute attentivement, se concentrant sur chacun de mes mots ne manquant pas de ponctuer mon histoire de nombreuses exclamations. J'ai moi même du mal à me rendre compte de l'atroce situation dans laquelle je me trouve et réprime une envie de vomir à la pensée d'avoir couché avec Draco Malefoy. Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Je devais vraiment avoir beaucoup bu !

-Quand Harry saura ça… souffle t-elle

-Non ! Je m'écrie brutalement faisant alors sursauter Ginny, Harry n'apprendra rien de ce fâcheux accident, rien du tout, tu lui racontera simplement qu'on avait un rendez-vous professionnel.

-Et tu crois sincèrement qu'il va gober ça ?

-Il n'a pas le choix et puis Malefoy et moi nous sommes mis d'accord sur ce point.

-Très bien, mais attends toi au pire avec Ron…

Oh Merlin ! Ron ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Oui il ne risque pas d'apprécier, je vais encore devoir faire usage de tout mon talent de persuasion avec lui.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi irritable quand il s'agit de ma vie sentimentale ? Je m'exclame soudainement. En voyant le visage de Ginny je me rend compte que j'ai fait la bêtise de parler à voix haute.

-Peut-être bien parce que tu l'as plaqué le jour de la Saint Valentin ? Questionne t-elle en m'adressant un regard équivoque.

Oui c'est peut-être une bonne raison, mais ça c'était il y a quelques années. De l'eau à coulé sous les ponts désormais et cet imbécile heureux ne parvient pas à comprendre que je ne l'aime pas ! Enfin pas en tant que petit ami.

Le cours de mes pensées s'arrête brusquement quand le réseau de communication de ma cheminée se déclenche laissant apparaître l'arrogant visage de Draco Malefoy.

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je m'exclame irrité d'avoir encore à discuter avec lui.

-C'est une vraie catastrophe Granger… Souffle t-il, provoquant une cascade de questions dans mon esprit.

-Oui je sais voir ton visage de nouveau est une vrai torture, je ne peut m'empêcher de répliquer.

-Cesse donc tes enfantillages Granger, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça…

-Alors si tu voulais bien en venir aux faits ce serai bien plus simple Malefoy

-Bien. As-tu lu les journaux ?

-Oui j'ai vu l'article de Lavande, je réplique en haussant les épaules

-Donc tu n'as pas encore tout vu… Réplique t-il avec inquiétude.

Oh Merlin, il commence à vraiment me faire peur, que se passe t-il encore ?

0°O°0

Alors que pensez vous de cette suite ? Désolée de devoir titiller votre imagination en coupant mon histoire ainsi mais c'était vraiment trop tentant !

¤

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bibella : Et voilà enfin une suite qui a vraiment tardé je le sais... Enfin maintenant tu va pouvoir profiter de la suite qui j'espère te plaîra ! Dis moi ce que tu en pense en tout cas ! BizZz !**

**Johanna : Et voici enfin la suite ! Je m'excuse du retard et j'espère que tu as aimé ! BizZz !**

**Kate from Mocsow : Et voilà tu as eu la réponse à ton hypothèse... J'espère que ce que j'ai imaginé ne te déplaît pas non plus... Enfin dis moi ce que tu en pense ! BizZz !**

**Leti : Oui c'est certain ça ne peux que partir en sucette ! Rappelle toi que j'ai réuni dans cette fiction deux caractères explosifs ! Enfin j'espère que tu aimes cette suite ! BizZz !**

**Chocolune : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais ce qui compte c'est que la suite est enfin ici ! Et j'espère qu'elle te plaît ! BizZz !**

**Maud : Eh bien merci pour tout ces complimens ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! BizZz !**

**ElOdie : J'espère que tu aime cette suite comme les chapitres précédents ! En tout cas n'hésite pas à me le dire ! BizZz !**

**Lady Hope : C'est vrai qu'il ne manquai plus que le Pop Corn pour Blaise ! En tout cas j'espère que tu aime toujours ma fiction ! BizZz !**

**Drakichounet (Jojo) : Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne m'embête absolument pas avec tes reviews ! En tout cas merci pour tout tes compliments ça me va vraiment droit au coeur ! Donc milles fois merci et j'espère que tu aimes cette suite ! BizZz !**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Moi aussi j'aime l'esprit tordu de Draco ! C'est pas de ma faute mais je ne peux m'en empêcher enfin je pense qu'on l'aime toutes un peux pour ça ! Bref, je te remercie également pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu aimes toujours ! BizZz !**

**HarryPotter2904 : Eh bien ! Oui moi aussi je suis accro mais à l'écriture surtout ! Enfin j'espère que tu aimes toujours ! BizZz !**

**Lyly : C'est vraiment adorable comme compliment ! Je suis touchée que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours ! BizZz !**

¤

Eh bien j'espère que vous avez aprécié ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire parce ça fait un bien fou de reprendre l'écriture ! J'espère connaître bientôt vos impressions et je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances !  
BizZz...!


	5. Quand les choses tournent mal

**Coucou tout le monde! ****J'espère que la rentrée se passe bien pour vous, moi je rentre demain à la Fac et on ne peut pas dire que je suis vraiment pressée mais bon c'est la vie, il va bien falloir que j'y mette les pieds**** (Si je ne me paume pas!). En tout cas je vous poste le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction qui j'espère vous plaira. Pas mal de confrontations entre notre couple favori dans ce chapitre, et oui ils ne sont pas décidés à se reposer et moi non plus d'être sadique. Rencontre d'un personnage relativement important dans ce chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir! ****Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Quand les choses tournent mal

0°O°0

Toujours abasourdie par les derniers mots de Malefoy je restais figée sur place tentant d'imaginer une situation plus catastrophique que celle que je vivais actuellement a savoir le fait d'avoir couché avec ce dernier et mettre faite prendre en photo à demie nue chez lui par une horde de journalistes mettant ainsi ma réputation et ma carrière en jeu.

-Granger? Tu m'écoutes ou es-tu simplement trop stupide pour répondre? Demanda subitement l'objet de mes pensées. Ne préférant pas répondre à son manque de maturité et son éternelle suffisance je préfère replonger mon visage dans mes mains pour puiser un minimum de concentration et surtout de réconfort.

-Malefoy ne peux-tu simplement pas la laisser seule un instant? Demande alors Ginny posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Pas tant que les journaux clameront que j'ai une quelconque relation avec Granger! Et en particulier quand ils ont de nouvelles photos pour l'illustrer!

-Quoi? Je m'exclame brusquement sortie de ma torpeur

Une foule d'hypothèses me viennent alors en tête. Toute plus effrayantes les une que les autres me mettant en scène avec Malefoy. Je n'ose même pas imaginer quels nouveaux clichés les _journalistes_ ont-ils bien pu prendre alors que Malefoy et moi semblions avoir pris toutes les précautions pour les éviter. La voix inhabituellement angoissée de Malefoy me ramène sur terre.

-Granger il faut que tu viennes au manoir et vite!

-Tu es tombé sur la tête? Je l'interroge Il est tout simplement hors de question que je vienne chez toi, la dernière fois que ça a été le cas je me suis retrouvée en première page des pires quotidiens qui soient! Tu vas venir chez moi cet après-midi comme c'était prévu au moins ici les journalistes ont moins de chances de nous trouver, a condition bien entendu que tu sois discret chose visiblement impossible pour toi.

-Cesse tes reproches Granger tu es tout autant fautive que moi dans cette histoire et je te rappelle que…

Je ne préfère pas écouter la suite de ses interminables reproches et préfère couper court à la conversation en lançant le contenu d'une carafe d'eau dans ma cheminée ce qui a pour effet de faire disparaître le visage de Malefoy de l'antre.

-Ce qu'il peut-être agaçant! Je grommelle en avançant en direction de ma salle de bain. Au fait, merci pour ton soutient Ginny, Je l'interpelle, Tu peux rentrer te reposer si tu le veux je pense que je vais aller prendre un bon bain pour me détendre.

-Et tu en as bien besoin, confirme-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. A cet après midi! Déclare-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Ravie de me retrouver enfin seule avec moi-même je me retire dans ma salle de bain et me débarrasse de tout vêtement pour plonger dans un bain salvateur. Merlin, dans quels draps me suis-je encore mise? Quand je pense que je vais être forcée de collaborer avec Malefoy pendant presque un mois pour cacher une misérable histoire d'une nuit dont nous ne rappelons même pas! D'autant plus que la majorité de la communauté sorcière de Londres ne croit déjà pas à notre prétendue relation professionnelle. Je tente de chasser ces pensées angoissantes de mon esprit et ferme mes paupières m'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau, essayant de ne plus penser à rien.

C'est un jet d'eau glacé reçu en pleine figure qui brise soudainement la tranquillité qui régnait dans la pièce et dans mon esprit. J'ouvre brusquement les paupières pour apercevoir Malefoy penché au dessus de ma baignoire sa baguette à la main. Je me lève d'un bond, surprise de son intrusion dans mon appartement.

-Malefoy! Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de venir cet après-midi seulement? Je m'écrie au bord de l'hystérie.

-Granger je n'écouterai ce que tu me diras que le jour où je serai devenu complètement stupide.

-Pas la peine d'attendre c'est déjà le cas! Je réplique mes nerfs commençant sérieusement à chauffer. Je te préviens Malefoy, si ne fous pas le camp de ma salle de bain dans la seconde je te jure que tu peux dire adieu à ta gueule d'ange!

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas blesser ta fierté de Gryffondor mais tu n'es pas franchement en état de m'impressionner. Déclare-t-il son regard me détaillant alors de haut en bas.

Je me rends subitement compte de mon accoutrement et constate que je suis nue. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire que Malefoy me voie nue pour la deuxième fois de la journée? Il y a des jours où je me demande si je ne suis pas victime d'une poisse incroyable. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et fusille Malefoy du regard tout en me dirigeant vers l'un des placards de la salle de bain où je pourrai trouver une serviette pour me couvrir.

-Je réitère ma demande, peux-tu foutre le camp de ma salle de bain pour que je puisse me changer, Malefoy?

-C'est bon, ne n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vue dans cette tenue, réplique t-il en haussant les épaules visiblement totalement détendu face à la situation.

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi impudique que toi! Je m'exclame

Je parviens enfin à attraper de quoi cacher ma nudité à Malefoy et entoure mon corps d'une serviette chaude. Je bouscule sans douceur Malefoy et pénètre dans le couloir pour gagner ma chambre, une fois dans celle-ci je m'enferme à l'aide de quelques sorts dont je suis la seule à pouvoir faire disparaître, ce qui me tiendra à l'abri de Malefoy pour ou moins quelques temps. Une fois tranquille je m'autorise à déverser toute ma colère sur l'ensemble de mon lit qui à l'aide de quelques sorts ne ressemble désormais plus qu'à un amas de bouts de bois et de plumes. J'avance ensuite vers mon armoire pour me vêtir d'un jean et d'un léger pull blanc. Je constate que mes cheveux sont encore trempés mais je ne compte pas faire d'efforts de présentation pour Malefoy il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

J'ouvre enfin ma porte pour me trouver nez à nez avec un Malefoy visiblement peu content de s'être fait claquer la porte au nez. Il ne prend pas la peine de me demander d'entrer et me pousse pour prendre place sur la chaise de ma coiffeuse.

-Je sais que tu ne roule pas sur l'or Granger mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais dormir dans un lit pareil! Ironise Malefoy devant l'état calamiteux de mon lit.

-Figure-toi que si je n'avais pas fait cela à mon lit c'est dans cet état que tu te serais trouvé alors estime-toi chanceux.

-Eh bien profites-en puisque je suis désormais à la portée de tes coups, me défie-t-il en se redressant.

Non Hermione tu dois résister à ce genre de provocation. Être plus forte et plus intelligente que ce petit con prétentieux, même s'il ne cesse de te pourrir la vie depuis des années. De t'insulter aussi. C'est bien ma grande, ne tombe pas aussi bas que lui. C'est au moment où j'allais réussir à combattre mes pulsions que Malefoy plaça la phrase de trop.

-Alors Granger qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Sans prévenir je me rue littéralement sur lui dans l'intention de lui envoyer mon poing dans la mâchoire. Malefoy toujours assis sur sa chaise ne semble pas vouloir m'arrêter et reste à sa place. Au moment où je m'apprête à le frapper ce dernier saisi mon poignet et me tire vers lui, me faisant alors basculer sur ses genoux.

-ça ne peux pas marcher à chaque fois, Me lance-t-il désignant ma main, où mes doigts son toujours repliés sur eux-mêmes.

-Lâche-moi, je demande en serrant les dents énervée de me retrouver si proche de Malefoy une fois encore.

-Pas avant d'avoir éclaircit certains points, réplique-t-il en essayant de me retenir. Il y a plusieurs choses que je n'apprécie absolument pas, comme me faire humilier devant mes amis, où encore me faire interrompre lorsque j'adresse la parole à quelqu'un ce que tu n'as pas manqué de faire il y a peu. Et…

-Et quoi? Je l'interromps. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Appeler papa? Me frapper? Malefoy ne pense pas une seconde que te crains, ça n'as jamais été le cas et ça ne le sera jamais. Enfonce toi bien ça dans le crâne! Maintenant relâche-moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin immature comme toi. D'autant plus que nous allons devoir bosser ensemble alors ne rends pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne risque de l'être. Je termine en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Malefoy desserre alors sa prise et je peux enfin me défaire de la position gênante dans laquelle je me trouvais en sa compagnie.

Je récupère ma baguette tombée à terre lors de notre échange et cherche un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Si je dois supporter Malefoy pendant si longtemps autant trouver une stratégie pour nous éviter de s'entretuer.

-Alors c'était quoi cette urgence dont tu voulais me parler? Je demande, regrettant aussitôt mes paroles me disant que le sujet qui va être abordé ne sera probablement pas ce qu'on peut nommer de réjouissant.

-Rita Skeeter. Déclare-t-il simplement.

Ce simple nom parvient à me faire frémir d'horreur. Vu les atrocités qu'elle a déjà raconté sur moi autant dire que son nom associé aux événements de cette matinée ont le pouvoir de me donner la nausée. J'ai dû oublier l'espace d'un instant que cette prétendue journaliste était la femme la plus prête à tout pour faire vendre ses bavardages.

-Elle a de nouvelles photos. Ajoute Malefoy son regard semblant compatir avec mes sentiments. Il me tend un article de journal qui était logé dans sa robe de sorcier.

Je me reconnais dans le jardin du manoir enveloppée dans la cape de Blaise pratiquement collée à Malefoy qui me chuchote quelques mots. Seule cette photographie me dissuade de lire l'article qui l'accompagne sachant déjà le contenu d'âneries qui peut se trouver à l'intérieur. Je m'appuie contre le mur le plus proche sous le choc et dans l'espoir de trouver un vain réconfort.

-C'est ridicule, je m'exclame dans un souffle.

-Parfaitement d'accord avec toi Granger, personne ne peux croire à de telles imbécilités, rajoute Malefoy.

-Je ne parle pas de Skeeter, mais de nous. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de laisser le temps faire son œuvre et voir les gens oublier cette mascarade plutôt que de nous engager dans une fausse relation professionnelle qui tournera obligatoirement au vinaigre, d'autant plus que personne ne va y croire. Je termine me dirigeant vers la sortie pour m'autoriser un verre d'eau. Je gagne rapidement ma cuisine malgré les soupirs agacés de Malefoy et entreprend de me verser un verre d'eau. Le verre vient s'écraser au fond de mon lavabo quand je me trouve subitement coincée entre ce dernier et le corps de Malefoy collé contre mon dos.

-Je n'autoriserais aucun abandon Granger, j'ai besoin de cet accord. Pas seulement pour faire oublier la méprise des journalistes mais aussi et surtout car j'ai besoin d'attirer quelques investisseurs importants lors de ce bal et c'est là que tu deviens importante pour moi Granger. Déclare-t-il sa bouche frôlant dangereusement mon oreille.

Je réussis à contrôler une série de frissons mais ne parviens à retenir un cri de surprise quand je reconnais une voix autre que celle de Malefoy s'élever dans la pièce.

-Puisque je dérange, je te ramènerai ces dossiers dans l'après midi. A plus tard Hermione.

Profitant de l'immobilité temporelle de Malefoy je réussi à me dégager de son emprise et à empêcher le départ d'Alex mon ami et associé. J'adresse un sourire désolé à Alex dont les prunelles vertes me fixent avec incrédulité. Je m'approche dans sa direction et dépose un baiser sur sa joue en guise de salut et l'invite à prendre place dans la cuisine où se trouve toujours Malefoy appuyé contre le lavabo l'air aussi abasourdit qu'Alex.

-Hermione, c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours où c'est bien Draco Malefoy qui se trouvait collé à toi?

-Malheureusement oui c'est lui, mais ne va surtout rien imaginer, Je réponds en essayant de limiter les dégâts que Malefoy a encore causés.

-Non je n'avais absolument pas envie de me faire Granger une seconde fois, lance alors ce dernier d'un air dégouté.

J'essaye d'oublier l'air choqué d'Alex face à la situation et me tourne vers Malefoy profondément excédée.

-Malefoy?

-Plaît-il? Demande-t-il d'un air dégagé.

-Ferme-la! Je m'exclame mes nerfs à vif depuis le moment ou j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin jusqu'au moment présent.

-Ecoute Hermione, je pense que je vais vous laisser, vous avez l'air occupés. Lance soudain Alex en se levant de sa chaise.

Je lui adresse un regard désolé et le salue n'oubliant pas de lui signaler de revenir cet après-midi pour notre réunion avec Ginny. Si Malefoy ne se calme pas d'ici quelques minutes je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre ou passer maître dans l'art de la torture. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas foutu Malefoy sur le palier, c'est bien tout ce qu'il mérite vu son comportement plus qu'odieux. Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas étonnant vu la manière dont il mène sa vie, puisqu'il passe ses journée à flemmarder, jeter de l'agent par les fenêtres et sauter sur tout ce qui n'est pas de sexe masculin. Merlin si on y réfléchit il est presque à plaindre.

-T'as couché avec lui aussi? Demande abruptement Malefoy

Je confirme mes propos, il est presque à plaindre, mais c'est quand on entend ce genre de remarques que l'on se rend compte que le mot pitié et le nom de Malefoy ne sont pas fait pour demeurer dans la même phrase.

-C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et associé crétin! Et puis si c'était le cas en quoi est-ce que ça te regarderai? Je m'exclame toujours aussi agacée tentant de contrôler ma respiration plus que saccadée.

-On est bien associés et on a couché ensemble pas plus tard que la nuit dernière! Me fait remarquer Malefoy d'un ton naturel.

-Comme si je l'avais voulu! Je grommelle plus pour moi que pour fermer le clapet de ce parfait imbécile.

-Allez Granger avoue que tu en as toujours eu envie, s'exclame ce dernier

-Mais bien sûr, tu as parfaitement raison tout le monde sait bien que j'ai toujours aspiré à coucher avec un gars à l'égo plus surdimensionné que l'Everest et à la cervelle aussi minuscule que sa modestie. Par pitié Malefoy cesse de te vanter ça te rends plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà.

Je m'avance alors vers la porte d'entrée de mon appartement dans l'objectif d'aller prendre l'air pour évacuer toute la colère accumulée depuis ce matin, Malefoy fera ce qu'il voudra moi je ne veux pas revoir son visage avant de m'être calmée. Ma respiration se bloque quand ma porte s'ouvre sur le visage d'Harry et Ron le regard peu amical. Décidemment Merlin à décidé de s'acharner sur mon cas aujourd'hui. J'ai dû commettre une grave erreur dans ma vie et j'en paye les frais aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible.

Au moment où je m'apprête à saluer mes futurs ex-meilleurs amis je sens un bras possessif m'attraper par la taille et des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les miennes avec avidité. C'est quand je sens la langue de Malefoy passer le barrage de mes lèvres que je me rends compte de la situation étrange dans laquelle je suis.

Merlin, que m'arrive-t-il encore?

0°O°0

Réactions? Non rangez ces couteaux je ne dévoilerais pas la suite sinon!

¤

**Réponse****s**** aux reviews:**

**Elii: Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil! En tout cas j'espère que tu aime cette suite même si elle s'est fait attendre! BizZz!**

**X-not-pretty-girl-X: Merci beaucoup, j'espère ****que tu ****aime toujours, n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu pense de ce chapitre. BizZz!**

**Eli: Merci pour les compliments c'est adorable! Dis-moi si tu aimes toujours, BizZz!**

**Smiley501: Merci ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur en tout cas désolée pour le retard de publication de la suite, j'espère que tu aimes toujours! BizZz!**

**Maud: Encore désolée pour le retard mais merci pour tes compliments! J'espère que tu aime la continuité de cette fiction! BizZz!**

**Leti: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments en tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite! BizZz!**

**Johanna: Pardon pour le retard mais j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir! BizZz!**

**Eliepowaa: Désolée pour mon sadisme incorrigible mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, couper la fiction à cet endroit là était trop tentant! Sinon merci pour tous tes compliments ça fait vraiment plaisir! BizZz!**

**Morgane Andrews: Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu aimes cette suite! BizZz!**

**Lyly: Je sais que je suis sadique, mais c'est comme ça je ne peux vraiment pas me retenir****, mais merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture qui me vont droit au cœur! Merci de suivre ma fiction! BizZz!**

**¤**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'attends vos hypothèses par rapport au geste de Malefoy! Pourquoi à-t-il fait çapas vrai? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre! **

**Bonne rentrée et bon courage à tout le monde!****A la prochaine!**


	6. Un pavé dans la mare

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Pour commencer je m'excuse de mon immense retard mais la fac l'air de rien ça prend vraiment du temps****et j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire donc c'est petit bout par petit bout! Sinon j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vouset merci de me suivre dans ma fiction ça encourage vraiment! Sinon pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira! ****Bonne Lecture!**

Chapitre 5: Un pavé dans la mare

0°O°0

Toujours absorbée par le baiser qu'est en train de me donner Malefoy, je ne remarque pas immédiatement le regard orageux de Ron et encore moins le rictus de dégoût qui se forme sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ma raison et ma volonté semblent en cet instant beaucoup plus faibles que mon corps qui me procure de merveilleuses sensations. Qui aurait pu croire que la fouine embrassait si bien? Certainement pas moi! A voir Malefoy lors de nos années d'études à Poudlard je ne l'ai jamais imaginé autrement qu'un sale petit gamin prétentieux né avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche, lançant des répliques cinglantes à toute personne n'appartenant pas à son rang. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que sa langue pouvait faire tant de bien. C'est au moment ou je m'apprêtais à réponde à ce baiser que ma raison me rappela qu'embrasser Drago Malefoy dans son salon et devant ses meilleurs amis n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. C'est avec difficultés que je parviens à me détacher des bras de Malefoy et ainsi faire face à mes amis. Enfin si des poings sérés et une mâchoire crispée peut se comprendre comme un signe amical. Le tout est de tenir bon et de rester optimiste.

Facile à dire. Surtout quand on remarque que Ron est prêt à faire la peau à Malefoy.

-Eh bien Weasley, desserre tes poings tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi, mais je peux comprendre ta colère. Je sais parfaitement à quel point cela peux faire mal d'assister à une scène que l'on ne pourra jamais vivre soi-même. Mais Granger n'a jamais été sensible à ton charme et on comprend pourquoi. Déclare froidement Malefoy devant la mine furieuse de Ron.

J'adresse un regard noir à Malefoy le priant silencieusement d'arrêter le massacre et reporte ensuite toute mon attention sur Ron et Harry l'un plus pâle que Malefoy lui-même et l'autre d'un rouge plus vif que celui de Gryffondor.

-Malefoy veux-tu bien foutre le camp d'ici que je puisse réparer les dégâts que tu as causés? J'aimerais pouvoir parler tranquillement avec mes meilleurs amis sans être dérangée par un intrus. De plus je crois que je t'ai suffisamment vu dans la journée, une seconde de plus avec toi pourrai être nocive pour ma santé mentale.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela Granger, le mal est déjà fait, Réplique t-il, Et ce depuis longtemps, rajoute t-il avant de disparaître de mon salon.

Je peste silencieusement contre Malefoy et me retiens de ne pas me rendre dans son manoir pour lui régler son compte. Merlin pour qui se prend t-il? Si seulement je n'avais pas peur de terminer à Azkaban j'irais lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée envers lui à l'aide de quelques doloris bien placés. Je suis ramenée sur la planète terre par le claquement produit par ma porte d'entrée brutalement refermée par Harry.

-Je suppose que vous avez lu le journal? J'interroge prudemment

-Oui, et jusqu'à ce que je voie les lèvres de Malefoy sur les tiennes j'espérais que ces âneries n'étaient que le fruit de l'imagination dérangée de Rita Skeeter, Réplique durement Harry.

Bien, je crois que je vais devoir faire preuve d'une grande prudence dans le choix de mes propos. Même s'il n'y a pas une infinité de façons pour confirmer les doutes d'Harry et Ron. Je devrais peut-être tout leur annoncer d'un coup pour m'éviter d'abandonner avant la fin. Je capture un maximum d'air dans mes poumons pour me donner du courage et expose la vérité à mes invités.

-C'est vrai j'ai couché avec Malefoy, malheureusement pour moi ce que Rita Skeeter et Lavande Brown racontent dans leurs journaux est vrai, Je débite d'une traite me laissant à peine le temps de respirer.

-Malheureusement pour toi? Interroge Ron dont l'expression faciale se situe entre la colère et la surprise. Si tu as couché avec Malefoy c'est bien que tu le voulais! S'exclame-t-il

-Pas vraiment, à vrai dire je ne m'en souviens même pas! Je réplique

Harry ricane un instant avant de changer brusquement d'expression, ses yeux verts exprimant une colère des plus intenses.

-Hermione! Malefoy ne t'as tout de même pas forcée?

Un instant abasourdie par les paroles d'Harry, je reprends rapidement conscience et réagit.

-Non! Je sais encore me défendre contre ce genre d'individus et puis je sais que Malefoy n'est pas un modèle de vertu mais il ne s'abaisserai certainement pas à ce niveau là, lui-même ne se souvient pas de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit.

-Brillant! Commente Ron avec une trace d'ironie dans la voix.

-Je suis parfaitement au courant de ma situation Ron! Alors n'en rajoute pas, c'est suffisamment difficile à supporter. Je réplique amèrement.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'est même pas capable de te surveiller, assène de nouveau Ron, une flamme dangereuse brillant dans ses prunelles.

-ça suffit Ron! Je m'exclame fatiguée de sa jalousie, il faudrait peut-être qu'il fasse une thérapie pour comprendre que je suis grande et que je gère ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle comme je l'entends. Mais je ne peux clairement pas lui dire ces mots en face, Ginny me tuerai pour ça.

-Mais comment se fait-il que tu en soit arrivée à coucher avec Malefoy? Demande Harry cherchant à retrouver le fil de notre conversation.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'être passé dans ce nouveau Bar du chemin de traverse pour éviter la pluie et ensuite je me suis réveillée chez Malefoy.

-Quand ce n'est pas un problème de fréquentations, c'est encore un problème d'alcoolisme! Soupire Ron.

Je crois que tout le monde a décidé de pourrir ma journée, ces satanés journalistes, Malefoy et maintenant Ron. Si je ne me retrouve pas seule très bientôt je crois que je vais devenir la sorcière la plus sanguinaire que notre siècle n'ai jamais connu. Au bord de l'hystérie et tentant de m'empêcher de jeter un Maléfice à Ron, je lui expose le compte rendu de ma pensée:

-Tu ne peux donc pas te mêler de tes affaires Ron Weasley? C'est si difficile que cela de fermer son clapet et d'écraser ses propres conneries? Si je me souviens bien je n'ai rien dit à propos des relations désespérées que tu as eu ces derniers mois comme ces cruches ô combien écervelées et les fanatiques qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que j'étais un obstacle entre vous? Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, laisse-moi respirer et faire de ma vie ce que je veux!

Je vois Ron rougir à vue d'œil et Harry s'apprêter à quitter l'appartement de peur que mon état s'aggrave. Et sur ce point j'estime qu'il a raison, car je ne passerai pas forcément à une violence physique mais les mots blessants peuvent tous se précipiter les uns après les autres s'il continue à pousser mes nerfs à bout.

Harry m'annonce qu'il va quitter mon appartement pour rejoindre Ginny en compagnie de Ron. Je ne prend pas la peine de les saluer et m'écroule dans mon canapé. J'ai horriblement besoin de respirer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que coucher avec Malefoy pouvait engendrer tant de stress. Je dois dire que la prochaine fois je m'abstiendrais car les leçons de morale made in Ron Weasley et Harry Potter je préfère m'en passer. Et si ces deux là continuent à vouloir m'imposer leur thérapie personnelle je crois que l'expression de trio d'or ou inséparable risque de devenir une très lointaine légende. Je me relève doucement du canapé et entreprend d'aller chercher mon manteau pour faire quelques pas salvateurs dans le parc avoisinant mon immeuble. C'est en entrant dans ma chambre que je me rend compte que ma journée risque d'être affreusement longue. Draco Malefoy se trouve tranquillement assit sur mon lit adossé contre le mur un livre entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Je m'exclame

-Tout doux Granger je ne fait que passer, répond ce dernier levant à peine les yeux, visiblement trop absorbé par ce qu'il est en train de lire.

-Justement ce n'est pas le moment, tu n'es censé revenir que dans l'après-midi et non pas me gâcher le restant de ma matinée, Je réplique en saisissant mon manteau accroché au dos de la porte de ma chambre. Une chose troublante me vient alors soudain en tête.

-Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans mon appartement Malefoy? J'ai posé de nombreux sorts de protections et seules les personnes que j'ai autorisées peuvent transplaner ici, et désolée de te vexer mais tu n'en fait pas partie.

-Alors comme cela on a quelques petits problèmes d'alcoolisme? Interroge-t-il en se levant du lit sur lequel il se reposait.

Parce qu'en plus il a écouté ma conversation avec Harry et Ron? Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour subir tout cela?

-Vois-tu Malefoy quand on pose une question à une personne généralement on attend une réponse, non pas une remarque inutile dont tu as le secret! Je m'exclame

-Tu me semble bien tendue Granger…

-Parfaitement et la seule et unique cause c'est toi, maintenant veux-tu bien répondre à ma question?

-Disons que je bénéficie de quelques avantages étant un Malefoy dont le pouvoir grâce au ministère de pouvoir passer outre certains sorts de protections comme ceux posés dans ton appartement. Me confie-t-il un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter, Je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler.

Je résume: Ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer par la faute d'un seul être -dont le nom de mérite même pas d'être nommé- qui de plus peux me pourrir l'existence à n'importe quel moment de la journée. J'ai comme l'étrange impression de ne plus avoir de vie privée. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir détenir l'autorisation d'étrangler l'héritier Malefoy.

-Je constate que tu aime toujours autant les livres, preuve que tu n'as pas changée, Commente Malefoy en se tournant vers la bibliothèque se trouvant dans ma chambre.

-Avec ce genre de remarques je peux aussi dire que ta capacité à dire des âneries n'a pas non plus changé, même si je doutais que le contraire puisse arriver, Je réplique en enfilant mon plus chand manteau d'hiver cintré de couleur noire.

-Tu sais Granger, je fais de mon mieux pour détendre la situation mais je suis forcé de constater que tu ne fait visiblement rien pour m'aider, Déclare subitement Malefoy.

-Tu m'excuseras mais ta présence m'a toujours irritée alors il ne faut pas t'attendre à ce que je saute dans tes bras parce que tu occupe mon appartement sans mon consentement!

Je rêve! IL passe son temps à squatter mon appartement, me harceler pour des broutilles et c'est moi qui n'y met pas du mien pour arranger la situation? Il a vraiment un don pour retourner une situation à son avantage. Je soupire bruyamment pour évacuer ma frustration, enfonce mon bonnet de laine blanc sur ma tête et sort de ma chambre. Il n'a qu'a rester ici moi je vais sortir me changer les idées et oublier l'espace de quelques heures que mes ennuis sont loin d'être terminés. Je sors de mon appartement descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse débarquant dans le hall d'entrée peu fréquenté pour un dimanche matin.

Une fois à l'extérieur je sens mon corps se détendre grâce au contact de l'air glacé contre ma peau et au paysage enneigé qui me fait face. J'atteins rapidement le parc dans lequel j'aime me promener et trouver une certaine forme d'apaisement. En progressant dans le parc je me laisse enivrer par les odeurs alléchantes de crêpes et de marrons chauds des vendeurs qui occupent le parc ainsi que par les rires d'enfants faisant de gigantesques batailles de boules de neige surveillés par leurs parents. Plus ou moins nostalgique du temps de Poudlard où je pouvais vivre la même chose en compagnie de mes amis je me pose sur l'un des nombreux bancs du parc et laisse mes souvenirs envahir mon esprit.

-Tu sais Granger c'est toi qui m'a dit que nous devions essayer de nous entendre si nous voulions que notre relation soit moins chaotique que prévue… Lance la voix de Malefoy à ma gauche.

Pourquoi faut-il donc qu'il me trouve au seul moment où je commençais à me détendre et à oublier la situation que j'étais en train de vivre. En me tournant sur ma droite j'ai le loisir d'admirer un Draco Malefoy tranquillement adossé contre le banc une crêpe fumante au chocolat dans sa main gauche. Etonnée de me retrouver face à un Malefoy presque humain dans son attitude je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et repose ma tête contre mon bras replié sur le dossier du banc, reprenant ma contemplation du paysage.

-Je reconnais qu'on a mal commencé tout les deux, Reprend Malefoy

-C'est peu dire, je me contente de répondre

-Mais on peut toujours arranger les choses, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous comporter comme des enfants, déclare-t-il

-Tu m'excuseras mais ce que tu as fait devant Ron tout a l'heure n'as rien d'un comportement mature, Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer avec ironie

-Tu sais les vieilles habitudes…

-La prochaine fois que tu compte pousser Ron à bout évite de m'inclure dans ton plan, Je Réplique en me tournant vers lui. Malefoy mord dans sa crêpe et m'adresse l'un de ses sourires en coin qui me donne envie lui enfoncer la tête dans la neige.

-Ne me dit pas que cet acte t'a tant gêné que cela, après ce que l'on a fait la nuit dernière ce n'est rien, se contente-t-il de répondre.

-Figure toi que si parce que la nuit dernière j'ai la chance de ne pas m'en souvenir contrairement à ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

-C'était si désagréable que ça? M'interroge-t-il avec un sourire amusé

Je sens mon sang affluer rapidement au niveau de mes joues lorsque les sensations que j'ai ressenties lorsque Malefoy m'embrassait me reviennent en tête. J'espère que Malefoy prendra cela pour une réaction au froid. Même si son sourire qui ne cesse de grandir me prouve le contraire. Une gêne sans nom m'envahit, toutefois je tente de reprendre contenance et de rester impassible face à la situation même si c'est loin d'être une tache facile.

-Tu vois Malefoy c'est pour ces raison là que je ne peux décemment pas m'entendre avec toi! Je m'exclame en essayant de détourner la conversation.

-Parce que j'embrasse divinement bien? Demande-t-il un sourcil arqué.

-Non! Parce que tu es et restera toujours le même gamin prétentieux qu'à Poudlard! Je n'ai jamais pu te supporter là bas alors si c'est la même chose maintenant je ne tiendrai pas deux jours avec toi!

-Je sais Granger, me résister a toujours été une tache difficile… Déclare Malefoy en haussant les épaules pour ensuite morde une nouvelle fois dans sa crêpe déjà bien entamée.

-Tu…

Je ne parviens pas à terminer ma phrase mon regard reconnaissant une silhouette beaucoup trop familière à mon sens avancer dans ma direction. Je croise deux yeux d'un bleu intense, et brillant par endroits cachés par quelques mèches brunes et sens une bouffée de chaleur monter en moi. Que fait-il ici? Je sais que l'on a parfois eu l'habitude de passer quelques heures ensemble dans ce parc mais tout de même plus après ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Granger? M'interroge Malefoy en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je le sens suivre mon regard pour chercher la raison de mon manque de réaction tandis que j'essaye de retrouver une respiration normale. Je sens subitement Malefoy se crisper abandonnant son air d'insouciance d'il y a quelques secondes.

-Que fait Matt Fraser ici?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je réplique plongée dans une profonde incrédulité.

-Tu le connais? Demande Malefoy visiblement étonné.

-Assez bien oui. Je réponds sentant davantage de sang monter à mes joues.

-Comment ça assez bien? Soit plus claire Granger! Réplique Malefoy

Je ne préfère pas répondre à cette question trop gênée de devoir lui expliquer mon ancienne relation avec Matt.

-T'as tout de même pas couché avec? m'interroge de nouveau Malefoy

-Si…, je réponds dans un souffle.

-Tu as décidé de te taper toute l'aristocratie anglaise? S'exclame Malefoy son visage exprimant une incrédulité marquée.

C'est bien la faute de Matt après tout si je me retrouve dans cette situation. S'il ne m'avait pas trompée avec une collègue je ne serai pas allée boire dans ce nouveau bar et ne me serai pas retrouvée dans les bras de Malefoy au petit matin. Pourquoi ma vie est-elle si compliquée?

-Tu peux le dire Granger! Réplique Malefoy amusé.

En plus j'ai parlé à voix haute! J'ai la soudaine envie de rentrer sous terre et de me faire aussi discrète que Ron lorsqu'il fait face à la colère de Molly. Si je ne n'étais pas dans un parc bondé de personnes moldues je n'hésiterai pas à transplaner car mon courage me fait cruellement défaut en cet instant. Le souffle court je jette un regard sur ma gauche pour voir si j'ai une chance d'échapper à la situation.

Au moment où j'allais me lever pour rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi je sens les bras de Malefoy me rasseoir sur le banc et ses lèvres s'emparer des miennes pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure. Ayant besoin de réconfort et de ne penser à rien je me laisse enivrer par les sensations qui m'envahissent et répond au baiser chocolaté de Malefoy. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de plaisir quand le baiser prend fin et pose mon regard sur Malefoy les yeux brillants.

-Tu as du chocolat sur la lèvre Granger constate soudainement Malefoy un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Est-ce une manie pour lui de m'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il croise l'un de mes ex? Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres.

0°O°0

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Pas mal de scènes avec nos personnages favoris! Sinon vous avez pu découvrir un nouveau personnage important dans la suite de la fiction.**

0°O°0

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Chocolate:**** Désolée de faire attendre! Mais j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite****! Et puis que tu as eu quelques réponses à tes questions! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et merci de me lire! BizZz!**

**Leti:**** Merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre! BizZz! **

**Ramdam:**** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aime cette suite! BizZz! **

**SinkShadow :**** Non ne tue pas ton oreiller! Ce serai terrible il n'a rien fait! Sinon j'espère que tu aime cette suite et que ton oreiller n'en a pas souffert! ****Dis-moi**** ce que tu en pense! BizZz!**

**Mymy ****: Merci ma Mymy! Oui je sais ces deux là se battent toujours pour rien et c'est loin d'être terminé, ils sont là pour ça… Oui je sis j'ai encore été sadique dans ma manière de couper l'histoire mais je crois que c'est pire dans ce chapitre! Sion j'espère qu'il t'a plu! BizZz!**

**Johanna :**** J'espère que leur réactions t'on plu! Et puis j'espère que tu pense la même chose pour ce chapitre! Dit moi ce que tu en pense! BizZz!**

**Katy****: Eh oui j'ai donné une explication ! ****Ce baiser n'était pas anodin! Sinon j'espère que tu aime cette suite! BizZz! **

**Luna**** : Non vraiment pas de chance Hermione et ça ne s'arrange pas! Sinon j'espère que tu aime cette suite! BizZz! **

**Smiley5501 :**** Oui ça a chauffé pour Hermione mais pas que pour elle! Sinon j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite! BizZz! **

**Nitya :**** Merci pour tes compliments ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur! C'est vraiment super gentil! En tout cas j'espère que tu aime toujours! BizZz!**

**x-not-pretty-girl-x ****: J'****espère que tu as aimé cette sui****te alors et surtout merci pour tes compliments ça fait vraiment plaisir ! ****BizZz! **

**Goodbooks'sky ****: Oui Hermione est dabs la mouise te pas qu'un peu! Sinon j'espère que tu aime toujours et merci pour tes compliments! BizZz!**

0°O°0

Alors j'espère que vous avez tous aimé cette suite en tout cas dites moi ce que vous en pensez n'hésitez pas. Sinon je ne sait pas encore quand sera posté le prochain chapitre mais je vais faire au plus vite! BizZz à tous et à la prochaine !  
Opa'


	7. Lee

**Coucou tout le monde !**

****

Pour commencer je vais m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai, c'est vrai il est relativement énorme… En fait le chapitre était quasiment fini jusqu'à ce que mon ordi me lâche, et oui la vie est cruelle, j'ai d'ailleurs eu très peur quand j'ai été le faire réparer puisqu'on m'a avertie que les données ne seraient peut-être pas sauvegardée, mais coup de chance elles ont survécu, et le chapitre aussi. Je l'ai donc achevé dans la semaine, je n'aurai d'ailleurs pas dû puisque c'est ma semaine de révision des partiels alors souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre où je vous présente un nouveau personnage, utile pour la suite et j'espère que vous l'aimerez… Sinon je n'ai pas le temps mais je répondrais prochainement aux reviews anonymes de ce chapitre via le blog que j'ai crée spécialement pour cela dont l'adresse est dans ma page de biographie… Trêve de bavardages et Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Lee

Mon existence n'a jamais été aussi floue et compliquée qu'aujourd'hui, même durant la guerre contre Celui-dont-on-peut-désormais-prononcer-le-nom-puisqu'il-est-réduit-en-centres, à cette période là je me posais certainement moins de questions. Moins futiles en tout cas. Mais tout le monde sait que les futilités bien qu'elles soient stupides peuvent prendre une place démesurée dans votre esprit. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Malefoy ne me lâche plus de la matinée se montrant beaucoup plus _tendre_ qu'à son habitude avec moi sans compter le fait que mon ex se balade nonchalamment dans un lieu où il ne mettait précédemment les pieds que pour me faire plaisir.

J'essaye de ne pas penser à la tête d'ahurie que j'ai à l'instant présent et tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur afin de reprendre une allure plus ou moins convenable. Je réajuste ma tenue et me lève prête à rentrer chez moi en toute vitesse, quitte à laisser au placard mon courage de Gryffondor. Je vois Malefoy se lever à son tour et jeter en vitesse l'emballage de sa crêpe dans la poubelle à coté du banc et se précipiter à ma suite. Je me demande franchement pourquoi il s'obstine à me suivre depuis ce matin partout où j'ai l'audace de mettre les pieds, si je saute de mon balcon il le fait aussi ?

J'essaye de ne pas prêter attention au regard brûlant de Matt dans mon dos et marche aussi rapidement que mes jambes me le permettent.

-Hermione ! Lance la voix grave de celui que tente d'éviter dans mon dos.

Je m'arrête brusquement de marcher mes muscles se contractant d'eux mêmes sous l'anxiété qui me submerge. Malefoy m'adresse un regard interrogatif quand au ton presque suppliant de Matt pour que je daigne prêter attention à sa personne. J'hésite entre me retourner ou bien courir à toutes jambes vers mon immeuble pour ne pas mettre mes nerfs une nouvelle fois à rude épreuve. Malefoy m'agrippe soudainement le bras droit et me fait faire un demi tour de 180 degrés ce qui à pour conséquence de me faire me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Matt ses yeux d'un bleu extrêmement envoûtants se plongeant dans les miens. Je réprime un frisson quand de nombreux souvenirs de nous deux me reviennent en mémoire et manque de pousser un cri de surprise quand le bras gauche de Malefoy s'enroule autour de ma taille me rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Mais que fait-il ? C'est la saison des amours ou je rêve ?

J'adresse à Matt ce qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'un sourire et me maudit pour être si peu combattive et si impressionnée face à lui. Je sens une certaine tension entre Malefoy et Matt mais l'oublie bien vite l'appréhension reprenant le dessus sur mon esprit.

-Je peux te parler Hermione ? Demande Matt posant son regard sur moi. Seuls à seuls, Rajout-t-il après quelques secondes de silence pesant.

J'hésite à le suivre un peu plus loin dans le parc me voyant déjà faire un scandale pour la première parole qu'il aura l'audace de prononcer. Après tout il mérite ma colère. On ne me traite pas comme une vulgaire potiche, où je peux très bien lui monter les sortilèges que j'ai utilisés pour éradiquer la bande de monstres qu'étaient Voldemort et sa clique. Je devrai tout de même essayer de me calmer même si depuis mon réveil j'ai envie d'hurler.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec Draco Malefoy ? Demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

Dire que je m'attendais à autre chose est un bel euphémisme. C'est trop difficile pour lui de s'excuser vis-à-vis de son comportement d'hier ? Soit il est complètement stupide –ce qui est hautement probable- ou bien il est devenu amnésique. La frustration qui m'occupe depuis ce matin prend alors possession de tout mon être ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer.

-Pourquoi ? Suis-je censée te communiquer mon emploi du temps à la minute pour que tu ne rate aucune étape de mon existence ? Je lance brutalement.

-Très bien, je reformule ma question, Soupire t-il énervé, Puis-je savoir ce que la langue de Malefoy fichait dans ta gorge il y a cinq minutes ?

Je réprime un cri, outrée par ses propos, moi au moins je n'étais pas entièrement nue la veille au soir en train de tromper mon partenaire avec une cruche arriviste. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la révélation de cette matinée me frappe de plein fouet.

-Tu as vraiment envie de me jouer sur ce terrain là Matt ? Parce que si tu y tiens tant j'ai une bonne question pour toi moi aussi, qu'est-ce que faisait ton pénis dans le vagin d'Olivia hier ? Je hurle presque, la rage prenant le dessus sur toutes mes autres émotions. Je vois Matt se crisper, signe qu'il n'était visiblement pas au courant que je l'avais surpris la veille.

-Je…, Elle c'est différent, c'est de toi dont on parlait ! Bredouille-t-il.

-Ah je comprends, tu peux piétiner ma dignité à ta guise mais il ne faut pas mentionner tes tords ? Je m'exclame lui adressant toute ma colère en un regard espérant secrètement qu'il puisse le balayer de cette terre dans la seconde.

-De toute façon une fille de ton espèce ne mérite pas mieux ! Crache-t-il ses yeux me renvoyant ma haine en plein visage.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et avant que je ne m'en rende compte ma main plonge dans ma poche pour saisir ma baguette qui n'attend qu'à être utilisée pour fermer le clapet de la plus grande immondice qui puisse exister dans cet univers. A l'instant où j'allais lancer le plus coriace des maléfices que je connaisse sur le futur défunt Matt Fraser, une poigne ferme s'empare de mon bras m'empêchant de réaliser mon acte.

-Mais tu es folle ? Il y a des tas de Moldus dans ce parc ! Toi qui vis dans le coin tu devrais le savoir au lieu de commettre des imbécilités pareilles ! S'écrie Malefoy jaillissant à mes côtés, m'empêchant d'accomplir l'une des plus belles conneries de ma vie. Et toi Matt, ne t'avise pas de l'importuner une nouvelle fois ou tu auras affaire à moi !

-Tu t'intéresse aux sang-de-bourbe désormais ? Lance la voix moqueuse de Matt, son regard flamboyant posé sur nous.

Malefoy ne semble pas disposé à répondre à cette question et m'entraîne en arrière tenant toujours fermement mon bras droit et marchant à grandes enjambées pour mettre le maximum de distance entre nous et Matt.

-Malefoy ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble que tu dois te sentir obligé de me protéger, je sais encore le faire tout seule, Je fulmine.

-Je m'en suis bien rendu compte Granger mais de là à révéler notre identité à tout le monde je préfère éviter, Réplique-t-il visiblement très en colère.

-J'en aurai assumé les conséquences ! Je rétorque sans douceur. Je suis une grande fille Malefoy, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un chaperon pour veiller à tout mes faits et gestes, maintenant si ce n'est pas trop te demander j'aimerais que tu me laisse tranquille comme je t'ai déjà demandé de le faire dans la matinée.

Sans plus de cérémonie j'accélère le pas jusqu'à trouver un endroit me mettant à l'abri des regards indiscrets et transplane dans le seul lieu où je pourrai évacuer toute ma colère sans crainte d'être jugée. La fraicheur du parc est rapidement remplacée par la chaleur qui émane d'une cheminée située dans un salon à l'allure sophistiqué. Quelques notes d'une musique rythmée résonnent au fond de l'appartement, je sais désormais que je ne dérangerais pas sa propriétaire. Je prends le temps de retirer mon lourd manteau d'hiver, libère mes cheveux de mon bonnet et pose le tout sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la salle à manger. Sans vraiment y réfléchir mes pas se mettent tout seuls en mode pilote automatique et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je me retrouve dans la chambre lumineuse de Lee dont le sol est jonché de cadavres de boites à chaussures flambant neuves. J'examine la première paire de souliers à ma portée et me rend compte qu'elle a de nouveau fait des ravages chez Jimmy Choo.

-Qu'à tu encore fais ? Je demande en guise de salut m'avançant vers la salle de bain où se trouve sans aucun doute Lee.

J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux auburn, que la dénommée Lee saute à mon cou comme elle a l'habitude de le faire pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. J'avise brièvement sa tenue et me rend compte que cette dernière se trouve dans une somptueuse robe de soirée signée Vera Wang d'une couleur vert anis mettant en valeur son teint de porcelaine. Un décolleté drapé et discret rend son buste plus gracieux qu'il ne l'est déjà, tandis que la jupe de la robe, droite, longue et aérienne flatte sa taille fine et ses longues jambes.

-Promets-moi que tu ne va pas m'en vouloir…Demande Lee d'une petite voix tandis que je la vois réprimer un sourire.

-Dis toujours, de toute façon tu ne peux pas faire pire qu'il y a un mois, Je réponds avide de savoir qu'elle nouvelle raison à déclenché la boulimie d'achats compulsifs de Lee, autre que s'être faite plaquer par son petit ami il y a un mois.

-Je suis classée première de mon année ! M'annonce-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant, ses yeux pétillant de joie.

Je laisse éclater mon soulagement en l'encerclant entre mes bras, au moins une bonne nouvelle dans la journée, comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu, même si Lee à dépensé en moins de deux heures ce que je ne pourrai gagner qu'en deux ans environ.

-Je suis ravie pour toi Lee, mais crois-tu qu'acheter une robe de soirée t'étais vraiment nécessaire ? Je questionne en pensant au nombre incalculable de robes de créateurs qui 

sommeillent dans son dressing. C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas trois milles galions qui vont ruiner le compte en banque de Lee mais tout de même il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se limiter.

-Sans mentir oui ! S'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire en coin digne de la plus vile des Serpentard. Face à mon regard septique elle s'empresse d'ajouter quelques explications. Tu sais bien Mione je t'en ai parlé il n'y a pas si longtemps, le gala du nouvel an aura bientôt lieu, Déclare-t-elle avec un regard amusé.

-Désolée je ne m'en souvenais plus, je déclare en me dirigeant de nouveau vers la chambre de Lee m'asseyant sur son lit par la même occasion prenant soin de ne pas écraser un pull en cachemire qui trainait là.

-Ce ne serrai pas à cause de ce cher Draco Malefoy ? M'interroge-t-elle en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

-Quoi tu es au courant ? Je m'écrie d'un ton légèrement désespéré.

-Voyons Hermione pour qui tu me prends ? Même si je n'avais pas voulu le savoir j'aurai tout de même été au courant, entre ma mère qui ne sait plus quoi faire de ses journées, les amies quasi hystériques par la nouvelle et la radio je n'avais vraiment aucune chance d'y échapper.

-Même la radio ? Je m'exclame dans un souffle

-Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le supporter ? Lance Lee étonnée par la nouvelle qui s'est répandue à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Et c'est toujours le cas ! Je préfère me pendre plutôt que de l'approcher une nouvelle fois !

-Par contre je me pose une question, t'en a fait quoi de Matt entre temps ?

C'est le moment que je choisis pour m'étaler de tout mon long sur le lit laissant la fatigue prendre le dessus sur toutes mes capacités intellectuelles. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi, je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de me lamenter sur ma misérable aventure d'un soir qui a provoqué plus de dégâts que je ne saurai capable d'en produire moi-même. C'est parce que je n'ai pas eu une vie sentimentale très riche dans mon adolescence que Merlin s'amuse à me faire payer le triple maintenant ?

Un léger mouvement sur le matelas me fait réaliser que Lee a décidé de compatir à mon triste sort en s'affalant à son tour sur le lit. Je rouvre mes paupières et tourne mon visage vers celui de Lee, ses sublimes yeux caramel me scrutant avec attention me rappelant aussitôt ceux de sa mère aussi belle et délurée que sa fille. Il y a des jours où je me surprends à l'envier, elle est incroyablement gracieuse, brillante, généreuse, elle a tout les hommes qu'elle désire à ses pied et pour couronner le tout elle est plus qu'à l'abri du besoin, ou en tout cas pour les vingt prochaines générations à venir.

-Un chocolat ? Lance soudainement Lee brisant ainsi le silence tendu qui régnait dans la pièce.

°0OoO0°

-D'accord, si j'ai bien compris, tu étais trop soule cette nuit pour te rendre compte que tu couchais avec Drago Malefoy, et ce, sous le coup d'une déception amoureuse liée au fait que Matt te trompait avec Olivia Dobson, Récite Lee d'un air concentré.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête, porte ma tasse de chocolat fumante à mes lèvres et laisse Lee poursuivre son histoire.

-Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, te détacher de ta pseudo-relation professionnelle avec Malefoy quitte à révéler au monde sorcier que, oui, tu as bien eu une partie de jambes en l'air avec lui ou bien continuer à vous vautrer dans le mensonge en organisant son bal annuel, Termine-t-elle l'air pensive.



-Sans oublier que contribuer à ce bal pourrait accorder à mon entreprise un très fort apport médiatique et m'apporter de nombreux clients, Je lance réfléchissant à la proposition que m'a faite Malefoy plus tôt dans la matinée.

-Et aussi apporter aux Malefoys les investisseurs si importants qu'ils désirent… Ajoute Lee son regard toujours perdu quelque part dans la salle à manger.

-C'est juste, même si les intérêts des Malefoys m'importent peu, Je déclare pensivement.

-Bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver quelques gros poissons et l'affaire est dans le sac ! Lance Lee d'un ton enjoué, ses prunelles brillant d'une lueur victorieuse.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ma grande ! Je n'ai pas le même carnet d'adresses que toi, ont est pas tous nés dans une famille de sang-purs et pleins aux as… Je m'exclame coupant court à l'euphorie soudaine de Lee.

-C'est justement à cela que servent les amis, Réplique cette dernière l'air exaspérée face à mon cruel manque de logique.

Et la voilà repartie dans son monde. C'est tout elle, pendant que vous la regardez en attendant des explications de sa part, elle, préfère laisser tourner sa cervelle à vive allure en vous laissant dans la plus totale incompréhension. C'est d'ailleurs par ce même fonctionnement qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule à l'âge de sept ans dans Bond Street errant à la recherche d'une robe de _princesse_ après avoir vu sa mère faire des essayages de robes se soirée plus sublimes les une que les autres dans leur manoir, causant par la même occasion à ses parents la plus grande frayeur qu'ils n'aient jamais connu. Je crains un instant qu'elle quitte son appartement sans prévenir m'oubliant ainsi dans la foulée. Préférant prévenir que guérir je la fait immédiatement revenir sur terre en entamant une nouvelle conversation.

-Lee, si tu ne me dis pas dans l'instant à quoi tu es en train de songer je massacre ton nouveau tapis, Je menace en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au confortable tapis couleur crème trônant sous nos pieds.

-Minute papillon ! Lance-t-elle, J'essaye juste de te tirer d'affaire, alors calme toi sur les menaces vicieuses, Réplique-t-elle dans un sourire.

°0OoO0°

La seule chose que je suis encore capable de faire en rentrant chez moi est de me jeter sur mon canapé avec la ferme intention d'y rester encore quelques jours. Si j'avais su qu'en contactant Lee pour un peu de réconfort j'aurai droit à une après-midi éreintante de shoping dans Londres, je serai restée clouée au lit avec Pattenrond et un bon livre pour penser à autre chose sans me tuer la santé.

J'entends encore Lee me répéter que pour ferrer les gros clients il faut que j'aie l'apparence de quelqu'un de leur monde gagnant ainsi une certaine forme de confiance de leur part –autant dire que l'apparence compte plus pour eux que l'intellect, vous pouvez être la femme la plus intelligente que la terre n'aie jamais porté, vous présenter face à eux avec autre chose qu'un tailleur d'une grande maison de couture, ils ne prendront même pas la peine de vous accorder ne serai-ce qu'un coup d'œil de plus. Je ne dirais plus jamais que passer ses journées à faire du lèche-vitrine c'est quelque chose de facile et de futile, en tout cas pas avec Lee qui m'a trainée dans toute les boutiques de luxe du Londres moldu et sorcier confondus, me faisant traverser à toute allure Sloane Street et les des rues adjacentes au chemin de traverse.

D'un geste de baguette je fais léviter mes nombreux paquets jusqu'à ma chambre et retombe mollement sur les coussins jonchant mon canapé fermant les yeux de plaisir. Je suis brusquement ramenée à la réalité par une voix féminine légèrement hystérique.

-Hermione t'as braqué une banque ? S'écrie ce qui ressemble approximativement à une tornade rousse.

Merlin ! C'est déjà l'heure de notre réunion !  
Cette journée ne se terminera-t-elle donc jamais ?

°0OoO0°

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Faites m'en part, ça m'encouragera pour les partiels… J'attends vos réactions !**

**°o°**

Mini explications sur les différents quartiers londoniens mentionnés dans ce chapitre :  
_Bond Street_ : Dans cette rue et dans la Old Bond Street, on trouve des magasins de mode les plus chers, qui vendent surtout des collections de grands créateurs. De même, on y trouve des galeries d'art, des bijoutiers et des antiquaires huppés.  
_Sloane Street_ : Ce quartier commerçant (où se trouve Harrods) est aussi chic que la Bond Street. On y trouve surtout de la haute couture.

**°o°**

**Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont (Plus qu'une semaine à tenir pour les autres, courage !) et à bientôt !**

**Ps : Sinon je me propose d'être beta-reader alors si vous avez des fictions à faire corriger, je suis volontaire ! **


	8. Dirty little secret

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard titanesque, non vraiment sur ce coup là je suis vraiment impardonnable ! Pourtant ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me manque, mais plutôt le temps pour écrire qui est vraiment limité à cause des cours et oui toujours la même excuse mais mon l'université l'air de rien c'est du boulot mais ça paye j'ai eu mon semestre donc tout va bien. En attendant je m'excuse de nouveau pour mon retard et vous promets que je serais moins longue pour le prochain chapitre qui est déjà tout prêt dans ma tête reste plus que la rédaction mes les idées sont là ! J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, ce que j'espère vraiment puisque j'y mets l'un des principaux rebondissements de l'histoire (Il y en aura encore pleins d'autres !).  
Mis à part ça sachez que la rédaction de mes autres histoires avance mais comme il y en a plusieurs c'est beaucoup plus long mais promis j'essayerai de faire au plus vite.  
**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

Chapitre 7 : Dirty little secrets

°0OoO0°

A peine remise de ma micro-sieste me voilà déjà agressée par Ginny Weasley digne fille de sa mère et professionnelle des exclamations suraigües. Il faut dire qu'avec Harry et Ron en permanence dans les pieds elle a sans doute de quoi s'entrainer, quoi que ce ne soit pas une raison pour m'en faire profiter alors que je m'accordais quelques minutes de repos bien méritées. Et dire qu'il va falloir que je supporte pire que ça dans les minutes qui vont suivre je songe en posant mon regard sur l'horloge du salon. Et malheureusement le supplice s'annonce pour plus tôt que prévu. Je rassemble mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche et me dirige en vitesse vers la cheminée pour utiliser mon ustensile de cuisine préféré. Un coup de baguette et quelques instructions plus tard je retourne à ma place sur le canapé sachant mes encas en cours de route vers mon appartement.

-Si tu voulais bien cesser de te comporter comme si je n'étais pas là j'apprécierais énormément, parce que ton comportement d'autiste commence à m'effrayer, M'annonce Ginny d'un ton calme.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute mais puisque Malefoy s'est amusé à coller à mon ombre depuis ce matin, j'ai pris l'habitude de faire abstraction du reste, Je réponds en me tournant vers elle.

-Te rends-tu compte de la personne à laquelle tu viens de me comparer ? S'exclame-t-elle d'un ton faussement outré.

-Puisque tu chantais ses louanges ce matin, je me suis dit que ça allais te faire plaisir, Je réplique un sourire en coin.

-En même temps ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu passe la nuit avec un ancien Serpentard !

Ou presque.

Plutôt mal à l'aise face au souvenir qui vient de resurgir dans mon esprit j'essaye de masquer ma gêne en ramassant quelques sacs témoins de ma fatigante après-midi pour les ramener dans ma chambre, là où Ginny ne pourra pas voir la rougeur qui a envahie mes joues me donnant de faux airs de ressemblance avec une tomate bien mûre. Et dire que si rien n'était arrivé avec Malefoy hier soir j'aurais probablement finit par oublier cette histoire. Comme si mon réveil de ce matin n'avait pas été suffisamment traumatisant ? J'aurais cent fois préféré une gueule de bois bien sévère que de me traîner Malefoy dans les pieds jusqu'à noël. Merlin si l'un de nous deux ne finit pas fou à lier à la fin de cette semaine je promets d'être moins sévère avec Ron. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Ginny quand celle-ci apparu dans mon champ de vision l'air contrariée.

-Je ne savais pas que côtoyer Malefoy était si épuisant ! Il est si époustouflant que cela ? S'exclame-t-elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Ginny. Mais la perspective de devoir supporter Malefoy pour les semaines à venir me donne la nausée, Je réplique lasse lui emboitant le pas dans l'objectif de sortir de ma chambre.

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'une poigne ferme enserre mon poignet m'entraîne à une vitesse effrayante dans ma salle de bain. Je me retrouve rapidement le dos collé contre la porte tandis qu'une masse chaude et confortable est moulée contre mon buste. Je distingue sans peine l'identité de mon agresseur dont le souffle vient se perdre dans mon cou. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux de plaisir quand je sens ses bras m'enlacer pour venir me poser sur le rebord du lavabo. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches au moment ou mes yeux rencontrent deux orbes grises assombries par l'excitation. Ses lèvres rejoignent alors les miennes en une fraction de seconde ce qui me renvoie immédiatement deux ans en arrière.

-Tu sais Granger, j'avais pensé à t'offrir un bouquet de fleurs pour m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin, mais… Lance Malefoy me ramenant lentement à la réalité.

-Mais tu as pensé qu'il était beaucoup plus correct de venir me violer dans ma salle de bain, Je le coupe légèrement amusée par la situation.

-Mais je me suis dit que tu ne le méritais pas, Corrige-t-il d'un ton convaincu devant mon air clairement ahuri.

Non mais pour qui se prend-il ce petit con prétentieux ? Il m'a mise dans le pétrin, a taché ma réputation pour les années à venir et a provoqué des conflits entre moi et ce qui étaient mes amis les plus proches et prétend n'y être pour rien ? Décidemment son cas est beaucoup plus grave que ce que j'imaginais. Je le repousse donc sans ménagement décelant avec horreur une lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Parce qu'en plus ça l'amuse ? Tu vas voir Malefoy tu risque de sérieusement me le payer dans la soirée.

-Avoue-le Granger, je t'ai surtout aidée aujourd'hui, S'exclame-t-il parfaitement sincère.

Aidée ? Oui bien sûr si on considère que le verbe « aider » est synonyme de « galère sans aucune échappatoire ». Et dire que je pensais que les sorciers de son rang recevaient une éducation parfaite dans leur enfance… Mais il faut croire que le chapitre vocabulaire a dû être largement bâclé et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs. Ou bien la journée d'aujourd'hui a été aussi traumatisante pour lui que pour moi ce qui pourra expliquer ce gros dérèglement mental quoiqu'un cas de folie ne serait pas très étonnant chez lui vu les antécédents de la famille.

-Et je puis-je savoir en quoi tu m'as aidée ? Je m'écrie en descendant du lavabo sur lequel j'étais perchée. Parce que sur ce coup là, je risque d'avoir besoin de petits éclaircissements.

-Très bien, pour commencer tu as bénéficié ce matin d'un énorme coup de publicité, Déclare-t-il en me jaugeant de son air « Ne-cherche-pas-à-discuter-j'ai-raison-et-je-me-fiche-de-ce-que-tu-peux-bien-penser ».

Sur ce point là, je veux bien admettre qu'il a parfaitement raison si ce n'est qu'il existe une grande nuance entre un coup de publicité bénéfique et un qui ne l'est pas et je doute franchement du bénéfice que va tirer l'agence après qu'on m'ai vue à moitié nue dans les bras de l'hériter Malefoy. Après tout je ne devrais même pas être étonnée par la réplique de Malefoy, il a toujours eu le chic pour retourner une situation à son avantage ou dans le pire des cas tout mettre sur le dos de ses ennemis.

-C'est vrai, passer pour une fille facile va forcément donner un coup d'éclat à l'agence ! Ta perspicacité m'épatera toujours !

-Mais saches qu'apparaître au cotés d'un Malefoy change toute la donne, Réplique-t-il arrogant.

-C'est certain, en plus de passer pour une traînée je vais aussi être taxée d'arriviste psychopathe ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer en songeant aux spécimens qui composent l'illustre famille de mon vis-à-vis.

Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles quand je vois une lueur de colère danser dans les yeux orageux de Malefoy. A vrai dire je ne suis pas vraiment en position de force, ma seule issue pour échapper à Malefoy est la porte devant laquelle il se trouve et à moins d'avoir gagné une force surhumaine ces dix dernières minutes je ne vois pas vraiment de solution pour sortir d'ici si ce n'est éviter d'agacer le gamin prétentieux qui se trouve juste en face de moi. Je vois ce dernier inspirer longuement –sans doute pour se calmer- puis poser à nouveau son regard électrique sur ma petite personne.

-Deuxièmement je t'ai débarrassée de deux de tes ex, Continue-t-il d'un ton calme non sans m'adresser un sourire en coin, l'air parfaitement fier de lui.

-C'est quelque chose que j'avais réussi à faire toute seule ! Je m'écrie presque outrée. En revanche la seule chose dont tu as été parfaitement capable c'est de les faire passer pour les victimes en jouant le rôle du parfait-petit-con-qui-embrasse-tout-ce-qui-bouge !

-Et enfin, j'ai prouvé à Matt Fraser que se faire Hermione Granger n'est pas dans ses cordes, Termine-t-il ses yeux s'éclairant de fierté tandis que les miens s'assombrissent de colère.

J'ai d'ailleurs à peine le temps de réagir que Malefoy est sortit de la salle de bain me laissant seule avec ma stupéfaction. Mais comment ose-t-il ? Quel lâche ! Je vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté à cet imbécile et je promets qu'après ça même sa folle de mère ne va pas le reconnaître !

-Je ne suis pas un trophée Malefoy ! Je hurle en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain à la volée me précipitant dans le salon.

Je suis immédiatement confrontée à plusieurs paires d'yeux à la fois étonnés et effrayés sauf une que le repère immédiatement puisqu'elle est animée par la jubilation. J'avais, l'espace d'un instant, complètement oublié qu'Alex et Zabini allaient se pointer pour notre réunion. Comme si je n'avais pas été suffisamment ridicule ce matin ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout le monde assiste à cette scène ? Malefoy si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te faire la peau en ce moment présent je songe en l'observant plongeant mon regard courroucé dans ses yeux rieurs. Oh tu ne vas plus rire bien longtemps je te le garantis. Je m'approche calmement de lui et l'attrape sans ménagement par le col de la chemise le forçant à se lever de mon canapé en lui adressant un « Suis-moi immédiatement » avant de le forcer à me suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Une fois la porte close derrière nous, j'explose.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Tu…

-J'ignorais que ton attirance pour moi étais si forte Granger ! Me coupe-t-il visiblement très fier de sa petite intervention.

-Ta gueule Malefoy ! Tu as vraiment envie que les autres se doutent que quelque chose ou quoi ? J'ai une réputation à tenir moi et je refuse qu'un…

-Blaise est au courant, Lance-t-il d'un ton calme tranquillement appuyé contre le bois de la porte un sourire victorieux flottant sur ses lèvres angéliques.

Merlin ne me dites pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense. Une commère comme Blaise Zabini ne peut pas, non, ne doit pas être au courant. Cette histoire devait rester secrète et même si Malefoy n'est pas un modèle d'honnêteté et de loyauté j'aurais quand même pensé qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, cet épisode de notre vie pouvant avoir des conséquences aussi désastreuses autant pour lui que pour moi. Si ça s'ébruite je peux définitivement oublier toute trace de sympathie de la part de Ginny sans parler de l'amitié de Ron qui pourra être envoyée aux oubliettes.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases ? Je m'écrie adressant à Malefoy un regard chargé de reproches.

-C'était effectivement le cas. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Granger, Répond-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Je t'ai toujours connue relativement sauvage mais je me suis vu obligé de calmer ta fougue, j'ai besoin de pouvoir compter sur toi pour l'organisation et la publicité de mon bal, Poursuit-il désormais à quelques petits centimètres de moi. Et je viens de trouver mon argument principal pour te convaincre, Souffle-t-il dans mon oreille provoquant une cascade de frissons le long de mon dos.

J'amorce le geste de reculer mais je suis vite stoppée par les bras de Malefoy qui m'enserrent contre son torse. L'une de ses mains vient ensuite se glisser dans mon cou de manière à me faire pencher la tête sur la gauche. Entièrement tétanisée à l'idée de voir l'une de mes erreurs exposée au monde sorcier je ne bouge plus un muscle laissant Malefoy libre de tous ses gestes sur moi.

-Il ne faudrait pas que notre petit secret soit découvert, n'est-ce pas amour. Ron risquerait d'être très en colère, Glisse-t-il à mon oreille avant d'embrasser lascivement ma nuque.

Si je n'étais pas aussi terrorisée à l'idée de voir une partie de mon passé révélé je sais que j'aurais frissonné de plaisir mais le sentiment qui domine à présent mes émotions est la peur. Une vague de souvenirs se précipitent dans mon crâne au moment où le parfum enivrant de Malefoy vient emplir mes narines. L'un d'eux manque de me faire chuter mais à ma grande surprise Malefoy me retient fermement contre lui. Il prend lentement mon visage en coupe entre ses paumes et ancre ses prunelles argentées dans les miennes avant de déposer un baiser d'une douceur infinie sur mes lèvres.

Je ne remarque son départ qu'au moment où j'entends la porte de la cuisine claquer. Absolument choquée par les récents évènements je tente de me calmer en me répétant que Malefoy ne dira rien de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans à cause des pressions qui pourraient courir sur lui s'il osait parler avant son fameux bal. Troublée par son comportement tantôt froid puis extrêmement doux je mets quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le salon ou notre réunion est sur le point de commencer. Je prends place entre Ginny et Alex qui m'adressent des regards inquiets tout le long de l'entretien. Je ne prête que très peu attention à ce qui se passe trop effrayée par les menaces de Malefoy et par les sentiments que j'avais enfouis qui sont je le sens sur le point de ressurgir. Je note brièvement les informations dont j'aurais besoin pour les semaines à venir en tente d'ignorer le regard brûlant de Malefoy qui se promène sur moi depuis une bonne heure. La réunion prend fin et je me lèvre rapidement prête à saluer mes _invités_ pour enfin me retrouver seule et réfléchir à la situation.

-Je passerai te chercher Mardi Granger, M'annonce Malefoy en m'adressant un regard m'interdisant de lui faire faux bond le moment venu.

-Compte sur moi, Je réplique tentant de mettre toute ma force dans ces paroles.

Une fois tout le monde partit j'attrape le seul objet qui j'en suis sûre pourra m'apporter tout le réconfort dont j'ai besoin. Je compose le numéro de l'une de mes plus fidèles amies et tombe sur le sur le répondeur.

-Lee, c'est urgent il faut que je te parle.

Si Ron apprend que je l'ai trompé avec Malefoy c'en est finit de l'image de la parfaite petite Hermione et de toutes mes relations. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne laisserai arriver pour rien au monde.

°0OoO0°

**Vos impressions, réactions, suggestions ?  
Dites moi tout j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez comme ça j'écrirais plus rapidement la suite ! **

**Bises à tous et à Bientôt ! **


	9. Visites

**Coucou tout le monde !  
Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien, parce que même si je n'ai pas le temps de poster la suite trop souvent j'ai toujours droit à des encouragements de votre part et ça fait super chaud au cœur, donc Merci ! Sinon je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire qui j'espère va vous plaire, la suite est en construction donc pas d'inquiétudes ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez et quand j'y pense, bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent leurs examens !  
Bonne Lecture ! **

Chapitre 8 : Visites

°0OoO0°

Si il y a bien deux choses que j'ai toujours détesté dans ma vie ce sont bien le chantage et Malefoy. Mais voir ces deux choses réunies pour me pourrir la vie me donne des envies de meurtre, ce que je ne concrétiserais pas bien évidemment. Non, la presse risquerait de croire à un crime passionnel et tout les sentiments que j'éprouve en ce moment pour Malefoy appartiennent au champ lexical de la haine. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas demain que ça va changer.

Malefoy à besoin de moi pour attirer de gros investisseurs dans son entreprise ? Très bien, mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à avoir affaire à la gentille et très docile Hermione. Je m'emploie dès aujourd'hui à lui pourrir la vie, rendre son quotidien insupportable et réduire ses neurones à l'état de coquillettes !

La menace de voir Ron me tomber dessus s'il apprend la vérité est bien sûr une éventualité peu agréable mais que ferra Malefoy si je révèle à son ex-beau-père qu'il préférait se faire Hermione Granger à la place de Pansy Parkinson le soir de ses noces ? Heureusement pour lui que Pansy s'est révélée être infidèle également. C'était prévisible de toute façon, elle était déjà nymphomane du temps de Poudlard alors pourquoi se serait-elle calmée après ?

Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai eu deux jours entiers pour me préparer et alimenter la haine que j'éprouve pour l'héritier Malefoy. Prendre quelques calmants aussi sur les bons conseils de Lee. Oui parce qu'avec toute cette colère accumulée j'ai failli en arriver aux mains avec la mère de famille qui habite juste en dessous de chez moi et qui semble entraîner ses gamins à la course d'obstacle en appartement vu le boucan qu'ils font à longueur de temps.

Sortant de ma salle de bain je me dirige vers ma chambre pour me vêtir de mon tout nouveau tailleur Diane Von Furstenberg gracieusement offert par Lee et qui m'aurait sans doute coûté un bras si j'en avais fait l'acquisition moi-même. Mais que ne faut-il pas faire pour gagner la confiance de prestigieux cavistes. Et dire que j'ai dû refaire ma garde robe pour les beaux yeux de Malefoy ! En plus d'hanter mes pensées il s'infiltre également dans ma façon de vivre et ça commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot.  
Une fois tout à fait prête je me rends dans mon salon pour y attendre Malefoy qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver en grand maniaque de la ponctualité qu'il est. Mon cœur manque un battement quand je vois ma carafe d'eau faire la navette entre ma cuisine et mon salon. Seule.

Bien.

Deux solutions s'offrent à moi : soit je suis devenue folle à lier à cause des médicaments que m'a refilé Lee ou bien un certain emmerdeur que je ne nommerais pas a élu domicile dans ma cuisine. Quelques pas de plus me permettent de confirmer l'une des deux théories.

Draco Malefoy se trouve négligemment installé sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, ses jambes reposant tranquillement sur ma table comme s'il s'agissait de son bureau. Malgré l'air angélique que lui donnent quelques rayons de soleil en soulignant la beauté de ses cheveux d'argent j'ai plutôt envie de l'envoyer en enfer pour lui faire sentir l'équivalent de l'amour que j'ai pour lui, c'est-à-dire juste une furieuse envie d'envoyer mon poing dans sa figure.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je m'y attendais de ta part Malefoy, mais vraiment j'aurai apprécié que tu frappes avant d'entrer.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, Granger. Mais tu ne m'as pas entendu, alors je suis entré, Réplique-t-il d'un calme olympien ancrant ses prunelles couleur glacier dans les miennes.

-Permet moi d'en douter, Je…

-Tu étais dans ta douche ! Me coupe-t-il sans aucune gêne provoquant chez moi une colère sourde brusquement accentuée quand mon cerveau parvient enfin à analyser les dernières paroles qu'il vient d'émettre.

-T'était-il trop difficile d'attendre ? Je m'exclame avant de me rapprocher vers lui dans l'intention de lui coller une gifle. On ne se permet pas d'entrer chez les gens comme cela ! Je m'écrie.

Sans grande surprise je vois un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se relève pour me faire face, me scrutant d'un regard que je ne connais que trop bien. Mes yeux ont alors le malheur de se promener sur lui détaillant sa carrure athlétique parfaitement soulignée par le costume sombre qu'il porte. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce crétin soit un appel au viol ? Je chasse rapidement de mon esprit les quelques images qui m'étaient venues en tête et me concentre à nouveau sur mon vis-à-vis qui ne me lâche toujours pas du regard.

-Au fait très bon choix de sous-vêtements, Lance-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant me faisant immédiatement sortir de mes gonds, le coup que je projetais de lui envoyer en plein visage partant alors en dépit de toute ma volonté. Merlin sait que j'ai tenté d'agir de la façon la plus civilisée possible mais rester insensible face à un tel crétin est un défi bien trop difficile pour moi. Même m'empêcher de participer lors des cours à l'époque de Poudlard aurait été bien plus simple. Une légère sensation de chatouillement au niveau de mon cou me fait revenir à la réalité et c'est à ce moment précis que je constate que ces chatouillis sont également accompagnés d'une légère pression loin d'être désagréable juste en dessous de mon menton. C'est ce moment que choisit ma conscience pour me ramener à la raison. Je constate alors que Malefoy est en train de me suçoter la nuque !

Je m'écarte subitement de lui tentant d'ignorer son regard amusé et assombri par une lueur m'étant malheureusement trop familière. Je crois que ce type à un problème ! Mais un très gros ! Je le frappe, lui envoie mon poing dans ses délicieuses pommettes et lui il m'embrasse ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire ! Serait-il masochiste ? Ou schizophrène ? Que Merlin me protège !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je lance en m'éloignant le plus loin possible de lui atterrissant de ce fait dans mon salon, m'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce crétin congénital.

-Les vieilles habitudes ! S'exclame-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres, sans aucun doute fier de sa petite intervention.

Non mais je lui en foutrai des vieilles habitudes moi, je songe en m'emparant de mon manteau tout en sortant de l'appartement. Allez, courage Hermione ! Seulement quelques semaines et puis après tout sera fini. Ce n'est pas comme si l'auto-motivation ne marchait pas, mais avec Malefoy dans les pattes je crois que mon leitmotiv ne va pas faire long feu. Il faut vraiment que je songe à aller voir un psy.  
Une fois arrivée en bas de mon immeuble je me dirige machinalement vers la bouche de métro située à quelques minutes de là. Je suis malheureusement stoppée dans mon élan par Malefoy, sa main enserrant fermement mon bras droit.

Respire.

Je me retourne vivement et constate avec étonnement qu'une jeune femme que je ne connais pas se tient aux coté de Malefoy. Je suis surprise par son regard tellement particulier. Ses yeux sont d'un vert quasiment translucide, soulignés par son teint de porcelaine et son abondante chevelure noire, elle est vêtue d'un tailleur transpirant le luxe et me scrute avec autant d'attention que moi envers elle.

-Sasha Livingston, Lance-t-elle en tendant son bras vers moi.

-Hermione Granger, Je réponds toujours surprise de cette apparition.

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Malefoy qui ne semble visiblement pas vouloir répondre à ma question muette puisqu'il se retourne et se dirige vers une limousine garée juste en face de mon immeuble. D'ailleurs depuis quand se déplace-t-il en limousine celui-là ?

Son associée/acolyte/esclave (rayez la mention inutile) prend sa suite et je me retrouve seule en plein milieu du trottoir, c'est-à-dire comme une pauvre imbécile. J'ai comme l'impression que la situation est en train de m'échapper. C'est alors que je vois Malefoy revenir sur ses pas se dirigeant vers ma petite personne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Granger ? Lance-t-il visiblement contrarié.

-Des explications peut-être ? Oui tu sais quand on explique aux gens pourquoi on se trimballe avec une James Bond Girl qui a un carnet de notes greffé à la main alors qu'on est censé avertir ses _collègues_ –Merlin ça m'arrache la langue de dire ça- de tout changement de plans, mais bon ce n'est qu'une suggestion après tout, Je m'exclame d'un trait appréciant la vue du visage de Malefoy qui se crispe de colère à chaque nouveau mot.

-Il est inutile de faire ta maligne avec moi Granger, mais puisque tu insistes lourdement, saches que Blaise m'a contacté pour me prévenir que notre lieu de rendez-vous avait été modifié. Maintenant fait moi le plaisir de me suivre, Termine-t-il d'une froideur impressionnante.

Décidemment, les sautes d'humeur de Malefoy ne se sont pas arrangées avec le temps je songe tout en prenant sa suite. Je ne suis pas particulièrement ravie de m'écraser face à lui mais puisque je vais devoir le supporter pour le reste de la journée j'aimerais éviter de terminer dans un bain de sang. A mon grand étonnement, Malefoy m'ouvre la portière du véhicule et attend que je sois entrée pour prendre place. Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il souffre de dédoublement de la personnalité ce pauvre type.

-Au fait Malefoy, depuis quand tu donnes dans le matériel moldu ? Je lance en observant l'intérieur raffiné et intime de la limousine.

-Depuis que tu as décidé de te taper la moitié des sang-pur que je connaisse, Réplique t-il sur le même ton observant le paysage par la fenêtre.

-Jaloux ? Je m'exclame amusée, et puis depuis quand est-il au courant de mes affaires de cœur que je sache ! Et dis moi, elle est passée où ta copine ? Je continue constatant l'absence de cette étrange Sasha.

-Jalouse ? Réplique-t-il en haussant un sourcil, daignant enfin tourner son visage dans ma direction.

-Absolument pas Malefoy ! Je réplique immédiatement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un sang-pur que toutes les femmes doivent se sentir obligées d'être attirées par toi !

-Tu as pourtant finit dans mon lit Granger, Rétorque-t-il avec son habituel sourire arrogant avant de poursuivre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas…

-M'inquiéter ? Ecoutes, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a eu une histoire de sexe ensemble que tu dois croire que je me préoccupe de tes relations, Je le coupe.

- … Pour commencer elle est mon assistante et elle est attirée par les femmes, Termine-t-il aucunement perturbé par ma précédente réplique.

-Oh.

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. Il est d'ailleurs tout à fait étrange que Malefoy s'entoure d'une fille qui n'est pas charmée par lui, vous savez, quelqu'un qui pourrait continuellement flatter son égo, son rêve en somme !

-Et elle a craqué sur toi, lâche-t-il soudainement.

Bien. Cette collaboration s'annonce donc sous les meilleurs auspices, non seulement je dois travailler avec Malefoy –ce qui représente en soi un véritable travail sur ma patience- mais je vais aussi devoir supporter les avances de son assistante ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! J'ai vraiment dû être quelqu'un de mauvais dans un passé antérieur pour devoir subir tout ça. J'essaye d'ignorer la lueur d'amusement présente dans les yeux de Malefoy et tente de me concentrer sur la route quand à mon plus grand malheur le véhicule arrête d'avancer.

En effet, je viens d'apercevoir une silhouette familière se déplacer sur le trottoir et sent mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Décidemment j'ai la poisse, toutes les emmerdes du monde ont décidé de me tomber dessus aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Granger ? S'exclame Malefoy prêt à sortir de la limousine.

Toujours trop choquée pour réagir, je ne réponds pas jusqu'à ce que je sente les mains glacées de Malefoy se glisser sous ma veste.

-Putain, mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole ! Je m'écrie après m'être écartée le plus loin possible de lui.

-Non mais c'est bien le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire réagir ! Réplique-t-il non mécontent de son petit tour. Je tiens aussi à te rappeler que nous avons rendez-vous dans moins de cinq minutes, lance-t-il tout en ouvrant la portière.

J'hésite franchement à le suivre n'ayant aucunement envie de croiser une ancienne connaissance mais vu le regard peu amical de Malefoy je sens que je n'ai pas franchement le choix. Je me lève donc et fait un pas à l'extérieur jetant des regards furtifs autour de moi.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive _encore_ Granger ? Demande mon enquiquineur d'associé me faisant partiellement sortir de mon état paranoïaque.

-Gabriel Griffin est ici, Je me contente de répondre.

-Et ? M'interroge Malefoy visiblement perdu.

Je laisse le silence s'installer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par le fou rire d'un crétin décoloré que je ne nommerai pas. Cet imbécile est en train de rire aux éclats en se tenant les côtes tout en essayant de prendre appuis sur le coffre de la limousine afin de ne pas tomber. Je le vois tenter de reprendre son souffle tandis que moi je me retiens de ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que l'élève a dépassé le maître, mais franchement Granger, je dois bien avouer que tu te débrouille bien ! Déclare-t-il une fois remis de ses émotions.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler Malefoy, Je réplique sèchement tout en tentant de me convaincre qu'il n'a pas deviné qu'elle était la vraie nature de mes relations avec Gabriel.

-Allons Granger, n'essaye pas de me mentir ! Je connais très bien cette rougeur sur tes joues et je sais très bien ce qu'elle signifie, S'exclame-t-il. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle la fois où nous l'avions fait dans…

-La ferme ! Je le coupe.

C'est vrai, j'ai eu ma dose de souvenirs pour la journée. Et pourquoi faut-il que tous mes ex trainent dans mes parages dès que je me trouve en compagnie de Malefoy ? Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ? Et puis ce n'est absolument pas ma faute si Lee a des tonnes d'amis plus beaux les uns que les autres, le concept de la volonté c'est bien beau mais quand vous vous retrouvez en face de ces dieux grecs vous l'oubliez très rapidement.

-Je n'attends aucune leçon de ta part ! Je lance.

-Moi de même dans ce cas ! Réplique Malefoy amusé. Et puis ne vient plus me faire de leçon de morale sur les sang-purs et leurs traditions puisque visiblement tu semble bien les apprécier et je sais de quoi je parle !

-Tais-toi ! Je m'exclame en me dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble dans lequel nous avons rendez-vous.

En entrant je repère immédiatement Sasha, occupée à discuter avec ce qui semble être un réceptionniste. Je m'avance dans sa direction tout en admirant la beauté du lieu dans lequel je me trouve. Le sol de marbre est couvert de somptueux tapis ainsi que de fauteuils confortables tandis que les murs sont vêtus de magnifiques tableaux valant sans doute mile fois plus que mon appartement.

-Mr Walsh vous attends dans son bureau, M'annonce Sasha une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

Je m'apprêtais à la remercier quand le bras puissant de Malefoy s'enroula autour de ma taille. Je n'eu guère le temps de réagir qu'il m'entraîna vers l'une des cheminées présente dans le hall et annonça de sa voix grave le lieu de notre rendez-vous.

-ça t'amuse ? Je lance une fois le feu disparu me tournant vers mon abruti d'associé.

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui ! Réplique-t-il le regard joueur.

Oh. Je n'aime pas du tout ce regard. Vous savez cette lueur dans les yeux qui vous dit : n'essaye-même-pas-de-t'échapper-tu-n'as-aucune-chance-d'y-parvenir. Et bien c'est celle qui danse actuellement dans les yeux de Malefoy. Je recule alors discrètement faisant un pas dans ce qui semble être une salle d'attente puisqu'elle est relativement petite et est peuplée de fauteuils. J'allais me tourner vers un siège quand je fus brusquement plaquée contre l'un des murs de la pièce, mes poignets enchaînés par les paumes de Malefoy.

Je crois que ce type est en manque. La thèse de sa folie étant donc expliquée par la frustration.

-Malefoy ? J'appelle. Il ne me répond que par un grognement son visage planté dans mon cou. Tu sais que nous avons rendez-vous dans moins de deux minutes quand même ? Je tente une nouvelle fois quand je le sens glisser ses mains sous ma chemise.

Merlin, et moi qui pensais naïvement que les sang-purs savaient se tenir en société. J'essaye alors de me dégager de son étreinte en bougeant mais j'ai le malheur de constater que ceci ne semble que plus lui plaire.

-Mr Malefoy ? Miss Granger ? Nous appelle une voix surprise à mon plus grand soulagement.

Malefoy s'arrête alors immédiatement m'adressant un sourire complice. Parce qu'en plus ça le fait rire ? Je crois plutôt que je vais mourir de honte moi ! Je réajuste mes vêtements et me recoiffe succinctement tout en me dirigeant vers l'entrée du bureau dans lequel je vais devoir convaincre un caviste réputé de me faire des prix sur sa marchandise. Je remercie la secrétaire qui nous a appelés et m'apprête à entrer. C'est une fois dans le bureau que je me rends compte que ma journée va être longue.

-Bienvenue ! Nous accueille Gabriel Griffin se tenant fièrement aux coté de ce qui semble être Mr Walsh.

Mes yeux se plongent avec stupeur dans ceux noisette de Gabriel tandis que ce dernier passe une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux bruns. Depuis quand collabore-t-il avec des cavistes celui-là ?  
Une fois la stupeur passée, je prends place sur l'un des fauteuils comme nous invite à le faire Mr Walsh et sent les regards appuyées de Malefoy et Gabriel me brûler la peau.

-Je vous présente Gabriel Griffin, mon associé qui se charge de suivre mes relations clients lorsque je suis en déplacements, Annonce Mr Walsh.

Merlin, j'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre. Ma santé mentale non plus d'ailleurs.

-Et comme je dois me rendre pour une durée d'un mois en écosse, c'est lui qui va se charger des transactions avec vous, Termine-t-il ne se doutant absolument pas de la foule d'émotions contradictoires qui sont en train de se livrer bataille dans mon crâne.

Devoir travailler avec l'un de mes ex pour sauver ma réputation passe encore. Mais devoir en supporter deux en même temps ? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide !

**°0OoO0°**

**Vos réactions ? Allez dites moi tout !**

Enormes bisous et à la prochaine ! 


	10. Confrontations

_**Bonjour !  
**_

_**Je sais que j'ai un retard plus qu'impardonnable sur l'ensemble de mes fictions et que vraiment je n'ai pas assuré ! Je ne vais pas vous ressortir le couplet habituel du travail, amour, amis, famille et santé mais en gros c'est un petit condensé de tout ça…  
Je m'emploie donc à être plus régulière pour mes prochains posts même si vraiment je suis assez occupée (merci vie active !). La trame de la fiction est fixée, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire ! Et le pire c'est que j'ai toujours d'autres idées pour de nouvelles histoires !  
**_

_**J'arrête là les bavardages et je vous laisse poursuivre votre lecture ! **_

_Chapitre 9 : Confrontations_

_°0OoO0°_

_-Miss Granger ? M'appelle la voix grave de Mr Walsh tandis que je papillonne des paupières me demandant dans quel espace-temps ai-je pu bien tomber. _

_Première question, pourquoi donc suis-je allongée sur un sofa ? Pour quelle raison trois paires d'yeux inquiètes sont-elles posées sur moi et enfin que font les doigts de Malefoy entrelacés dans les miens ? Cette journée est définitivement la plus bizarre que j'ai eu le loisir de vivre. Je me redresse légèrement remettant discrètement ma jupe en place celle-ci menaçant de dévoiler que qui se cache dessous. Ce geste me semble tout à coup complètement inutile puisque Malefoy a eu l'occasion d'observer mes sous- vêtements quelques heures plus tôt. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie que Gabriel et Mr Walsh en profitent aussi ! _

_Toujours assise dans le sofa, je reconnais le bureau de Mr Walsh et me voit m'emparer d'un verre d'eau glacé qui me permettra sans doute de me remettre les idées en place. Peut-être pas autant qu'un Whiskey-pur-feu mais je vais faire avec._

_-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Je m'étonne m'adressant à Mr Walsh_

_-Vous avez probablement fait un petit malaise, m'annonce-t-il d'un air désolé, Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû laisser la cheminée allumée, il fait bien trop chaud ici ! S'exclame-t-il soudain en retournant vers son bureau. _

_Un malaise. Tu m'étonnes ! C'est même plutôt stupéfiant que je n'en ai pas fait un plus tôt ! Et puis s'il savait que ce n'est pas seulement dans son bureau qu'il fait chaud, je songe en laissant mon regard courir sur le visage de Malefoy, ce mec est littéralement en chaleur ! Je me demande bien par quel miracle il parvient à rester en forme. Et en vie surtout ! _

_J'amorce le geste de me relever quand deux bras se présentent subitement dans mon champ de vision dans l'objectif de m'aider. Je les ignore et me dirige le plus dignement possible vers l'un des fauteuils entourant le bureau. Les deux imbéciles en formation CAP Chevalier servant ne tardent pas à me suivre et notre discussion peut enfin reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. _

_-Je disais donc que Mr Griffin allait vous assister dans l'organisation de votre soirée, Reprend Mr Walsh le plus calmement du monde. _

_Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant ! Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir fait un arrêt cardiaque plutôt qu'un malaise. Merlin, et qu'est-ce que ça va être la prochaine fois, tous mes ex amoureux de l'école primaire pour organiser le service ? _

_-En effet je vais vous accompagner dans le choix de vos boissons en élaborant un accord entre mets et vins, Déclare Gabriel encrant son regard dans le mien. A vrai dire il ferait mieux de s'adresser à Malefoy, non seulement je n'y connais foutrement rien en vins mais je n'ai en plus absolument pas envie d'être accompagnée par lui !_

_-Et comment ceci va-t-il s'organiser ? Tranche la voix glaciale de Malefoy détournant ainsi l'attention gênante de Gabriel. _

_-Nous allons d'abord nous rendre dans un restaurant qui possède une très bonne cave pour vous faire une idée des alcools avec lesquels vous vous sentez le plus à l'aise et nous élaborerons par la suite le menu idéal à travers différents autres rendez-vous, Annonce-t-il d'un trait pas le moins du monde choqué par le ton peu amical de Malefoy. _

_Oh Merlin, cette histoire ne sent définitivement pas bon. Si Malefoy a décidé de déclarer la guerre à tous mes anciens amants je préfère fuir l'Angleterre et partir m'isoler au fin fond du trou le plus paumé du monde, parce que là ça commence à faire beaucoup. _

_J'écoute péniblement Mr Walsh faire son speech sur la renommée de ses partenaires cavistes et tente de faire abstraction du combat silencieux qui se déroule à mes côtés. Je savais que j'étais plutôt bien faite, mais tout de même !_

_°0OoO0°_

_Son discours a enfin prit fin. Par Morgane j'ai cru qu'il allait encore durer une bonne heure ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes désormais tous réunis dans la limousine de Malefoy qui a absolument tenu à se trimbaler avec dans tout Londres juste pour prouver à Gabriel à quel point cet engin est extraordinaire. Pire qu'un élève de primaire !_

_Et pour couronner le tout je me retrouve coincée entre ces deux-là ! Et on ne manque pourtant pas de place dans l'habitacle, il reste encore deux banquettes bien larges qui attendent que les postérieurs à plusieurs milliers de galions de ces messieurs s'y déposent, mais voyez-vous c'est tellement plus drôle de torturer le peu de patience qu'il me reste._

_Enfin parvenus à destination j'observe par la vitre le restaurant dans lequel nous allons déjeuner. Il est plutôt élégant et semble vouloir reproduire le charme des bouchons Lyonnais. Toujours peu habituée à la situation, c'est très surprise que je vois la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir soudainement pour nous inviter à sortir. Parce qu'en plus il y a un voiturier ! Je sens que ce déjeuner va être encore pire que le rendez-vous chez Walsh ! _

_-Eh bien Granger, tu comptes rester assise dans la limousine toute la journée ? M'interroge Malefoy le regard rieur devant mon air hébété._

_-Si tu comptes finir ta journée en un seul morceau je te conseille de la fermer Malefoy ! Je réplique en sortant de la Limousine profitant du vent frais qui fouette mon visage. _

_-Eh bien pour des associés vos relations sont plutôt froides, Déclare subitement Gabriel ravi de sa petite découverte. _

_-J'aurais plutôt dit torrides, Lance Malefoy pas peu fier de lui. _

_-Malefoy essaye de garder tes fantasmes à l'intérieur de ta cervelle vicieuse et torturée pour l'amour de Morgane ! Je réplique interrompant mon cheminement vers l'entrée du restaurant. _

_-Mais voyons tu sais bien que je préfère les réaliser avec toi, Hermione ! Rétorque-t-il l'air complice_

_-Malefoy je te conseille de cesser les familiarités sinon je peux te promettre que mon genoux ne va pas tarder à être très familier avec tes bijoux de famille, J'annonce en parvenant à l'entrée du restaurant. _

_-Tu sais très bien que je préfère voir une toute autre partie de ton anatomie dans cette zone-là, Souffle-t-il amusé par l'humiliation publique qu'il est en train de m'accorder. Tu vois Griffin, nos relations sont parfaitement au beau fixe, Je l'entends ajouter quelques secondes plus tard à l'attention de mon ex. _

_Patience sera vraiment mon maître mot pour la journée je songe au moment où le portier du restaurant m'ouvre la porte et me salue. Je suis très vite suivie par Malefoy et Griffin qui je l'espère pour ma santé mentale vont cesser leurs enfantillages à table. Peu après notre arrivée des employés du restaurant s'empressent de saisir nos manteaux et nous guident rapidement vers l'une des tables de la salle. Je m'assieds soulagée d'être placée en plein centre de la pièce et donc à l'abri d'éventuelles humiliations supplémentaires de la part des deux hommes qui m'accompagnent. C'est donc avec une immense stupeur que je sens une main chaude se glisser sur ma cuisse gauche. _

_Je me demande si je dois rire ou pleurer de la situation actuelle. Je décide de passer à l'attaque en envoyant un discret mais bon coup de talon dans l'un des tibias de Malefoy junior ce qui n'empêche malheureusement pas ce dernier de faire remonter sa main un peu plus haut sous ma jupe. Je tente de reprendre en main la situation en m'adressant à Gabriel espérant détourner l'attention de la fouine peroxydée qui se trouve à mes côtés. _

_-Par qui ont été sélectionnés les vins que nous allons goûter ce midi ? Je l'interroge tentant de faire abstraction de la présence plutôt envahissante de Malefoy à ma gauche. _

_-En partie par Mr Walsh et moi-même mais j'ai également choisi de vous faire visiter la cave en fin de repas afin que vous puissiez avoir un choix de produits un peu plus large, Répond ce dernier en plongeant son regard dans le mien. _

_-Vos choix ont intérêt à être les bons, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Annonce froidement Malefoy en renforçant la pression de sa main sur ma cuisse au moment où trois serveurs s'approchent de notre table pour nous servir notre premier repas test. _

_J'accepte avec soulagement leur arrivée qui force Malefoy à renvoyer ses mains baladeuses là où elles devraient initialement être comme le veut la bienséance. Les couvercles protégeant nos plats se soulèvent dans une synchronisation la plus parfaite nous laissant découvrir une entrée composée différents types de salade ainsi que de jambon cru italien. Une dernière personne s'approche afin de verser du vin blanc d'un montant absolument incroyable dans nos verres. J'ai presque honte d'en boire tellement son prix frise le ridicule. _

_-Très bon, Commente calmement Malefoy après une minute de dégustation. Joignant le geste à la parole sa main retrouve naturellement sa place sur ma cuisse. _

_Ce mec à définitivement un problème. Pas que ce soit désagréable mais j'aimerais néanmoins avoir mon mot à dire. Je ne suis quand même pas sa chose ! Et après tout on ne peut pourtant pas dire qu'il était content de me retrouver allongée dans son lit la semaine passée. Je me vois donc obligée de confirmer la thèse de la schizophrénie dans son cas. _

_Le repas se déroule plutôt calmement de temps en temps ponctué par les provocations et les preuves d'amours que s'apportent Malefoy et Gabriel l'un l'autre ainsi que la main omniprésente de Malefoy. C'est avec plaisir que la fin de la dégustation approche et que l'un des serveurs nous propose de visiter les caves comme ceci était initialement prévu. Je me dirige donc avec plaisir vers la cave afin de valider les choix de Malefoy pour son bal. Une situation bienvenue après les nombreux verres de vins qui circulent désormais librement dans mon organisme. _

_J'accepte avec bonheur la fraîcheur de la cave à vin et me laisse entraîner par le caviste nous présentant ses meilleurs crus dans l'espoir de tenter Malefoy. Ce dernier semble vaguement s'intéresser à ce dernier et s'approche discrètement dans ma direction._

_-Alors qu'as-tu pensé des vins Granger ? Me demande-t-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux bouteilles qui se trouvent devant nous. _

_-Je doute que ces derniers t'aient réellement intéressé Malefoy ! Je réplique tout en m'enfonçant plus loin dans l'espoir de ne pas être entendue par Griffin et le caviste. Tu sais mon engagement pour l'organisation de ton fichu bal ne comportait aucune clause concernant un quelconque rapprochement physique entre toi et moi ! _

_-Arrêtes Granger ! Ne viens pas me dire que tu trouves ça désagréable ? Je ne fais qu'essayer d'estomper la tension entre nous, Clame-t-il innocemment pour justifier son comportement. _

_-Je ne plaisante pas Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous partageons un passé en commun que tu as le droit d'agir de la sorte. Je réponds en ancrant mon regard dans ses prunelles grises. _

_-Je n'y suis pour rien si tous tes ex se pointent à chaque fois que je suis en ta compagnie, Réplique-t-il agacé._

_-Je n'y crois pas ! Tu marques ton territoire ou quoi ? Je m'écrie plutôt hors de moi prenant ainsi une direction opposée à la sienne._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas que je suis soudainement attirée en arrière et me retrouve collée contre son torse. Je respire malgré moi son parfum si particulier et plante mon regard dans le sein. J'y rencontre de la colère et de la détermination tandis que ce dernier renforce sa prise sur moi en enroulant l'un de ses bras dans mon dos. _

_-Ne pose pas la question Granger, tu sais parfaitement à quel point je suis possessif, Répond-t-il dans un demi sourire. _

_-Il n'empêche que je ne t'appartiens pas et que tu n'as strictement aucun droit sur moi ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes absolument pas un couple ? Je réplique tentant de me libérer de son emprise. _

_-Je sais Granger, Lâche-t-il calmement me libérant par la même occasion. _

_J'en profite pour retourner vers l'entrée de la cave et m'éloigner de Malefoy. Je crois que j'aurais toujours du mal à comprendre comment ce type fonctionne. Est-ce propre aux sang-purs d'être aussi compliqués et bipolaires ou bien est-ce que c'est mon problème ? J'observe Gabriel discuter avec le caviste et Malefoy finalement se rapprocher d'eux pour valider ses achats. Par Merlin cet enfer va bientôt prendre fin et je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi. _

_C'était sans compter sur le perfectionnisme de Malefoy. En effet ce dernier a décidé de faire ramener l'ensemble de ses nouvelles bouteilles dans son manoir et souhaite désormais discuter du reste de l'organisation du bal chez lui. _

_°0OoO0°_

_Je tente de retenir mon envie de vomir quand je parviens finalement à transplaner dans le Hall d'entrée du manoir Malefoy. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant de vin je songe tandis que je m'accoude à la rambarde du gigantesque escalier. Ou bien est-ce l'état misérable de mon existence cette dernière semaine qui me donne envie de renvoyer l'ensemble de mon repas sur le sol en marbre du manoir ? _

_Malefoy appelle un elfe qui nous débarrasse rapidement de nos manteaux et Gabriel, Malefoy, le caviste du restaurant et moi nous dirigeons finalement vers ce qui ressemble à une immense salle de réception qui pourrait contenir plusieurs fois mon appartement._

_-C'est donc dans cette pièce qu'aura lieu le bal, Annonce Malefoy. En plus des vins et de l'alcool que je vais proposer à mes invités j'aimerais voir avec vous ce que je pourrais leur proposer à dîner. J'ai vu d'après les plats que vous nous avez proposés ce midi que certains pourraient convenir au thème de la soirée. Je vous propose de nous rendre aux cuisine afin de voir avec mes elfes de maison quels plats pourraient être réalisés, Termine-t-il entamant sans attendre sa marche en direction des cuisines. _

_Notre précédent échange dans la cave à vins du restaurant me revient brièvement en tête lorsque nous atteignons les cuisines. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer dans la tête de Malefoy pour que son attitude passe d'un froid glacial envers ma personne à un pauvre homme en manque. Je laisse ce dernier présenter ses idées à nos deux invités tandis que je m'éloigne dans une pièce adjacente pour me rafraîchir avec un verre d'eau. _

_J'avale une première gorgée et manque de m'étouffer avec la seconde lorsqu'une voix résonne derrière moi. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un imbécile comme Malefoy ? Me demande subitement discrètement arrivé derrière moi. _

_-Parce que ça te concerne ? Je réplique plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu. _

_-J'essaye simplement de te mettre en garde, Répond-t-il avec un air désolé. _

_-Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais Griffin et saches que lui et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. _

_-Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, Rétorque-t-il avec un agaçant air de triomphe. _

_-Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce qu'il y a entre Malefoy et moi je te prierais donc de ne pas t'aventurer sur ce terrain-là Gabriel. Je gronde menaçante. Ce n'est pas croyable à quel point tous les gens que je croise semblent s'intéresser à ma vie sentimentale. J'admets que depuis la disparition de Voldemort peu de choses palpitantes ont eu lieu en Angleterre mais ce n'est pourtant pas une raison pour s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. _

_-J'ai grandis dans les mêmes cercles que lui, Déclare Gabriel, Je sais donc de quoi il est capable pour redorer son image, Termine-t-il plantant son regard brun dans le mien. Je repense amèrement à l'attitude de Matt Fraser qui m'a poussée malgré moi dans les draps du célèbre Draco Malefoy. _

_-Tu fais bien d'en parler, Je commente ironiquement, Tu irais d'ailleurs en toucher deux mots à Ma…_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'un maléfice propulse Gabriel contre l'un des murs de la cuisine. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçois Malefoy situé à l'extrémité de la pièce dans laquelle nous somme. Ses traits semblent durcis par la colère, ses yeux d'un gris orageux étincellent de rage tandis que ses doigts blanchis par la force entourent sa baguette pointée en direction d'un Gabriel appuyé contre le mur et légèrement assommé. _

_-Je ne te permets pas de me juger dans mon propre domicile ! Tonne sa voix ses yeux envoyant des éclairs. _

_C'est le moment que je choisis pour renvoyer l'ensemble de mon repas sur le sol de la cuisine. _

_Quand je parlais d'humiliation…_

_°0OoO0°_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez en tout cas pas à me faire part de vos impressions.**_

_**De nouvelles informations à venir dans le chapitre suivant !**_

_**Des bisous et à bientôt !**_

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
